Le pari
by okami shiroi
Summary: Ils ont fait un pari, si il gagne, elle devra l'épouser, si il perd, il devra abandonner toute tentative de séduction. Le bonheur sera-t-il unique ou double ? Découvrez le dans ce tout nouveau Dramione. Cette fanfiction peut aussi être lu sur hpfanfiction
1. Le pari

- Allons, toutes les filles du ministère ou presque sont sous mon charme, tu es la seule à ne pas l'être et c'est bien là le problème, parce que tu es la seule que j'aime et la seule que je veux séduire.

- Mais oui, tu m'en diras tant. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rompu avec Ron que tu peux venir me draguer Malefoy.

- Je ne viens pas te draguer, je veux seulement que tu m'épouses.

- Rien que cela ? Tu oublis à quel point tu as été horrible avec moi à Poudlard.

- Mais enfin Mione, c'est du passé tout cela, tu sais que j'ai changé, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai ici, dans ton bureau, à te parler et pourquoi Potter et Weasley insistent tant pour que je vienne faire des parties de Quidditch avec eux ! Je te rappelle que vous avez tous de même témoignez tous les trois au procés en ma faveur.

- Parce qu'Harry et moi étions convaincu qu'il y avait peut-être un peu de bon en toi et Harry a su trouver les bons arguments pour convaincre Ronald également.

- Donc tu confirmes que j'ai changé.

Hermione Jane Granger soupira, le blond platine commençait légèrement à l'agacer avec ses propos.

- Et tu vas me dire que, dans ton changement, tu as subitement découvert que tu m'aimais, je me trompe ?

- Pas exactement, je dirai plutôt que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à force de te cotoyer et que te voir avec Ron me faisait affreusement souffrir.

- Je suis désolé Drago, mais tu continueras malheureusement à souffrir, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je ne suis, de toute façon, pas prête pour une nouvelle relation. J'ai rompu avec Ron car je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui et c'était, heureusement, réciproque, cependant, je n'ai personne qui me plait en ce moment.

- Même pas ce très célèbre bulgare qui est venu te rendre visite la semaine dernière.

- Comment sais-tu que Victor est venu ?

- Figure toi que tu n'es pas la seule amie qu'il a en Angleterre, nous avons bien sympathisé lorsqu'il était à Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Et il est venu également me voir, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il était passé te voir. Il en pince encore pour toi d'ailleurs.

- Je m'en contrefiche royalement, il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'être amoureuse de lui.

- Alors rien ne m'empêche d'essayer de te séduire ?

- Tu ne réussiras jamais.

- C'est ce que l'on verra, tu tiens le pari ?

Hermione le regarda un instant, hésitante, sourcil levé indiquant qu'elle se méfiait de quelque chose et qu'elle se doutait qu'il allait mettre toute les chances de son côté et utiliser tout les stratagèmes possibles. Cependant, elle était convaincue que rien ne fonctionnerait.

- D'accord ! Pari tenu.

- Très bien, si tu perds, tu m'épouseras Hermione Jane Granger et fera ainsi de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre et si je perds…

- Tu tenteras de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui te mérite Drago Lucius Malefoy et tu me laisseras alors vivre ma vie de célibataire jusqu'au jour où je trouverai chaussure à mon pied.

- C'est d'accord. Marché conclu Hermione.

Hermione serra alors la main que lui tendait le blond pour sceller le marché. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière mais elle avait beau tourner le problème dans tout les sens, dans les deux cas, elle y trouverait son compte et le pari ne l'effrayait donc pas tant que cela.

- Pour commencer, accorde-moi un diner, ce soir !

- Ce soir ? oh ! Drago, je suis désolé mais j'ai promis à Harry et Ginny de diner avec eux. Mais je suis libre demain.

- Très bien, je passe te prendre chez toi à 19h30 demain soir.

- A demain alors Drago.

- A demain, future perdante.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Ou pas.

Drago Malefoy sortit alors du bureau d'Hermione Granger, sur la porte, on pouvait lire « directrice du bureau de la justice magique envers les créatures défavorisées », ce qui laissait entendre qu'Hermione avait réussi à réaliser son projet et s'occupait à présent de gérer les droits des êtres mineurs tels que les elfes ou les gobelins et menaient des juridictions. La journée précédente, elle s'était démenée afin d'empêcher un elfe de se faire virer par son maitre pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, elle avait alors réussi à prouver son innocence et son maitre avait alors décidé de renoncer au renvoi. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 18h. Ayant fini son travail en avance et n'ayant plus rien à faire, Hermione laissa des directives à suivre jusqu'à son retour le lendemain puis quitta le ministère pour se préparer pour le diner du soir. Lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte de son meilleur ami, Hermione fut surprise de voir Drago Malefoy lui ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je viens de recevoir un hibou d'Harry qui m'invitait à diner chez lui, du coup, sachant que tu y étais et que ce serait une chance de plus pour moi de tout tenter pour te séduire, j'ai accepté l'invitation.

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant d'entrer dans la maison et de rejoindre ses amis, apparemment, ils ne seraient pas les seuls invités, toute la famille Weasley, Neville et Luna étaient présents dans le salon. Hermione était surprise et alla demander ce qui se passait à Ginny.

- Oh ! mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt Mione, à la fin du repas. C'est un grand diner un peu imprévu, mais par chance, j'avais encore fait beaucoup trop pour trois, il y aura bien assez pour tous le monde.

- Ginny…

- Hermione ! tu es arrivé tôt !

La brune se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts et le nez surmonté de lunettes qui était venu à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir Harry, et oui, j'ai fini mon travail en avance pour une fois, je suis donc venue plus tôt mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde ce soir.

- Ah ça ! c'est une idée de Ginny. J'ignore ce qui lui ai passé par la tête.

- Quoi ? même toi tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Non. Mais quand je suis rentrée, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait invité toutes la famille ainsi que Neville et Luna mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'inviter Drago, elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi mais comme elle ne semblait pas m'écouter ni vouloir me répondre, je me suis résolu à l'inviter mais sans motif valable, mais il a accepté de venir.

- Oh ! ça, je pense savoir pourquoi il est venu ?

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien… heu… nous avons fait un pari et heu… ben, je crois qu'il est là pour tenter de gagner des points.

- Quel pari ?

- Vous parlerez tous cela plus tard, les interrompit Ginny, il est temps de passer à table, allez oust, à table.

D'un même geste, les deux amis obéirent, ils savaient tous deux qu'une Ginny en colère était à coup sur un mauvais présage et passible d'un sortilège de Chauve-furie. Aussi, s'installèrent-ils aux dernières places de libre et… par malchance, ou par calcul de ce dernier, elle se retrouva assise à côté de Drago.

- Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Promis

- Mais ses paroles sonnèrent plus comme un « tu peux toujours rêver ma belle, cette soirée est une chance de plus pour te séduire ».

Le repas commença alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Hermione parlait joyeusement avec Luna qui ne ratait pas une seule occasion de publier, dans le chicaneur, toutes les réussites judiciaires de son ami car, s'il y a une chose, sur laquelle ces deux là s'entendaient très bien, c'était bien entendu les créatures défavorisées. Luna avait beaucoup eu d'admiration et de respect pour Dobby malgré le peu de fois où elle avait eu affaire avec le petit elfe de maison avant que ce dernier ne meurt en les sauvant tous. Elle avait également plaidé en faveur de Drago Malefoy lors de son procès, expliquant que les joncheruines avaient sans aucun doute perturbé son cerveau mais qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Hermione sentit en plusieurs fois la jambe de Drago frôlait son genou dans un geste sensuel mais elle n'y avait guère pris garde, restant impassible face à cette caresse. Ce qui avait un peu refroidis le jeune homme au début mais qui revint à la charge en lui chuchotant quelques mots dans l'oreille avec une voix séduisante qu'Hermione tenta d'ignorer et lui répondit d'un regard noir. Ce qui, pour Drago, était signe d'une première victoire et il cessa instantanément tout geste déplacé. Considérant que c'était suffisamment pour ce soir. Le diner touchait à sa fin lorsque Ginny fit tinter son verre en le frappant de sa cuillère et se leva.

- Avant de vous donner les raisons de cette invitation, j'espère que vous avez tous très bien manger. J'ai mentit à certains en disant que j'avais fait beaucoup trop à manger pour ce soir. La vérité c'est que je voulais que vous soyez tous là pour vous faire part d'une très grande nouvelle.

- Vous avez enfin décidé d'une date pour le mariage ? demanda Luna

- La maison des Potter a été réparée ? demanda Molly.

- Tu es enceinte ? suggéra Hermione.

- Ce fut le sourire rayonnant que Ginny présenta à Hermione qui fit comprendre qu'elle avait visé juste.

- Quoi ? comment ? tu… tu es enceinte ? C'est notre….

- Oui Harry, je suis enceinte de notre premier enfant et je voulais que tout le monde l'apprenne en même temps. Je l'ai su ce matin, tu te souviens que je te disais que je n'avais pas eu mes problèmes féminins ce mois-ci et que je te disais qu'il y avait surement une raison ? et bien en fait, je me demandais si justement je n'attendais pas un enfant et je suis donc allée à Ste Mangouste où un médicomage m'a confirmé que j'étais bel et bien enceinte.

Ce fut une véritable surprise et chacun se leva tour à tour pour venir féliciter Ginny et Harry. Drago, fut le dernier à les féliciter et annonça :

- Nul doute qu'il aura les mêmes talents de Quidditch que ses parents et si c'est un fils, je crains malheureusement qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis à Poudlard, après tout, Harry n'a fait que cela de toute sa scolarité.

Sa tirade avait alors déclenché une hilarité générale parmi les invités. Hermione regarda sa montre, il était déjà tard et elle avait une affaire assez difficile à régler le lendemain. Elle salua donc tout le monde, sortit de la maison et transplana.


	2. Le diner

_Jenifael09 : Merci :D_

_Flavou : Oui, du moins, je vais essayer, je pense que ce second chapitre va être une mise en bouche pour cela :D_

_MysteriousFlower: Merci beaucoup _

_Adel03lem : Voilà ton voeu exauçait avec le chapitre 2. _

_ : Merci._

_Réponse générale : en espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaise également :D_

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Le diner

Hermione frappa son pupitre du petit marteau de bois qu'elle tenait dans la main pour ramener le silence dans la salle de tribunal où se déroulait le procès dans lequel elle comptait bien prouver que Graspec, un gobelin de la banque Gringott's, n'avait nullement volé le bien du sorcier qui avait porté plainte.

- Monsieur Auncle, pouvez vous nous dire ce qui vous fait croire que Monsieur Graspec vous a volé ?

- Et bien, j'avais commandé une petite boîte en fer forgé à Gringotts, la boite terminée, je l'ai récupéré et le lendemain, lorsque je me suis réveillée, elle n'était plus là.

- Dés le lendemain hein ?

- Oui. Combien de temps exactement après l'avoir récupéré ?

- Environ 15 heures je crois.

- Et durant ces 15 heures, avez-vous constamment vérifié la présence de cette fameuse boîte à l'endroit où vous l'aviez posé ?

- Heu… non pas vraiment.

- Savez-vous Monsieur Auncle qu'une loi est passée il y a un an, qui décrète qu'un objet fabriqué par les gobelins ne peut changer de propriétaire qu'après avoir rempli un certificat de changement de propriété ?

- Oui je le sais.

- Avez-vous le dit certificat avec vous ?

Le sorcier, brun aux cheveux très courts mais avec une barbe hirsute hocha la tête et sortit un papier de sa poche qu'il tendit à un homme qui, lui-même, le confia à Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au papier.

- Ceci ressemble effectivement à un certificat. Monsieur Graspec, avez-vous le souvenir d'avoir rempli ce certificat ?

Elle se rapprocha du gobelin et le lui montra.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas mon écriture.

- Mensonge ! cria l'accusateur.

- Je suis seule juge pour le dire, rétorqua Hermione.

Elle retourna à son pupitre, attrapa un papier et la missive s'envola hors de la salle.

- Savez-vous Monsieur Auncle, que lorsqu'une commande est terminée celle-ci est enregistrée dans les données de la banque ?

- Oui.

- Savez-vous aussi que cet enregistrement maintient sur l'objet un sort de protection de bien qui se brise une fois le certificat rempli par le gobelin qui l'a confectionné ?

- Non.

- Ah ! Donc vous ignorez complètement qu'un sort d'attraction à distance a été lancé dessus et qu'il agit dans les 2h qui suivent son retrait à la banque et que seul le certificat permet de rompre ce sortilège ?

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il a bien été volé ?

- Ce qui veut dire que je vais demander une vérification car, le certificat seul ne suffit pas, lorsque ce dernier est rempli, un duplicata se créée dés que le gobelin qui a enregistré l'objet signe le certificat destiné au client, un certificat qui va se ranger seul dans le casier du gobelin, et c'est ce duplicata qui permet de briser le sort de protection.

- Je… Je ne savais pas.

Aussitôt, un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus apparut dans la pièce et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- J'ai lu ta missive. Il me faudrait la clé et l'originale.

Hermione hocha la tête et donna le certificat à Ronald Weasley avant de se tourner vers Graspec.

- Nous aurions besoin de la clé de votre casier afin de vérifier si oui ou non le duplicata est dedans.

Graspec hocha la tête et confia sa clé au rouquin. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione expliquait ce qui arriverait selon ce qui serait découvert ou non dans le casier, Ron entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

- Avec Bill nous avons épluché tout les duplicata et documents présents dans le casier de Graspec mais aucun ne correspond à ce certificat, et mon frère est formel, il s'agit d'un faux, c'est lui-même qui les a confectionné, à ta demande d'ailleurs, et Bill a confirmé que ce gobelin n'a pas ouvert son casier depuis des mois car en plus de la clé, un sort permet de savoir quel gobelin a ouvert quel casier et à quel moment, le sortilège démontre qu'il n'y a pas touché depuis que la loi sur les certificats de propriété est passé.

- Merci beaucoup Ron pour ce travail et cette information.

- Mais de rien. Fais-moi signe si tu as besoin d'autre chose.

Il salua l'assemblée de manière respectueuse et se retira.

- Bien, Monsieur Auncle, je voudrais des explications.

- Bon ! Bon d'accord, je n'ai jamais rempli de certificat et j'ai repris cet objet avant que tout ne soit finalisé.

- Vous savez donc ce que votre fausse accusation va vous apporter ? Vous aurez trois mois de prison ferme, pour vol à la prison, d'Azkaban, après quoi, nous allons voir si vous paierez le double ou le triple de ce que vous auriez du payer pour obtenir cet objet. Cette sentence terminée, un certificat sera rempli et vous pourrez enfin avoir cet objet chez vous, estimez-vous cependant heureux que ceci doit une requête de Graspec, autrement, cette boite aurait été mise aux enchères.

Elle se tourna alors vers le jury et demanda un vote pour savoir s'ils estimaient que la somme soit doublée ou triplée. La majorité leva la main pour le triple. Hermione conclu cette séance avant de la lever. Elle sortit de la salle de tribunal en dernière et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

- Magnifique ! Epatant ! J'adore ta façon de mener des affaires et de protéger les opprimés.

- Merci, mais ne crois pas que ces compliments arriveront à me convaincre Mr Malefoy, fit elle avant de le contourner et de prendre la direction de son bureau.

- Quel dommage Miss Granger, j'aurai aimé voir une petite rougeur sur vos joues, mais j'ai lamentablement échoué.

- Je confirme.

- Tu pourrais tout de même être plus douce avec moi.

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Drago et eu un hoquet de surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si près d'elle. Elle faillit même lui marcher sur le pied et leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées. L'avait-il fait exprès ? En levant le regard vers lui, elle comprit que c'était tout calculé. Elle voulu reculer mais Drago l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui.

- J'ai sentit quelque chose sur mes lèvres, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à savoir ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il charmeur.

- Malefoy, ne crois pas que je vais te faire ce plaisir.

Elle sentit soudainement son t-shirt se relevait et une main se glisser dessous, cherchant à lui prodiguer des caresses mais Hermione repoussa aussitôt le blond.

- Mais tu ne te sens pas bien ? en plein milieu du couloir.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as aimé ?

- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !

- Chut ! tu va attirer l'attention sur nous, au moins, moi, j'étais discret.

Hermione soupira et tourna de nouveau les talons.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de me suivre ?

- Non, je suis actuellement en pause, je retourne au boulot dans… quinze petites minutes, ce qui me laisse largement le temps d'essayer de te séduire.

- Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois encore préparer un autre procès qui commencera cet après-midi mais au vue de l'enquête à mener, je crois que cela va avoir lieu sur plusieurs semaines.

- Une enquête ?

- Oui, un elfe de maison est accusé d'avoir assassiné son maitre, or, il nie tout. Une enquête est en cours pour déterminer s'il est oui ou non coupable.

- Ah… et tu es convaincu de son innocence, c'est cela ?

- Hum… malheureusement, je ne sais pas du tout, j'ai beau défendre les créatures magiques doués d'intelligence mais considéré comme inférieur, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis lucide, si l'elfe est reconnu coupable, je n'essaierai pas de l'innocenter.

- Du coup, cette enquête va se dérouler en collaboration avec le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ?

- Il y a de fortes chances oui.

- J'ai hâte de tout savoir, tu me raconteras ce soir ?

- Ce s…. ah oui ! le diner !

- Quoi ? tu avais oublié ?

- Un peu mais je m'en serai souvenu, ou plutôt, je suis sure que tu me l'aurais rappelé à un moment ou un autre.

- Oui, tu as raison, alors à ce soir.

- Ouai… j'ai hâte, mentit Hermione.

Drago éclata de rire et s'en alla, laissant Hermione à ses occupations. Comme elle l'avait prévue, l'enquête fut assez compliquée et Hermione avait du mal à ne pas compatir avec le pauvre elfe de maison qui semblait terrorisé par tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Comme prévue, la séance se termina sans verdict, l'elfe fut raccompagné sous surveillance. Les premiers indices de l'enquête portaient à croire que l'elfe était peut-être le coupable.

Hermione soupira en revenant dans son bureau et s'assis. Elle se frotta les yeux puis, dans un effort monumental, elle termina de ranger la paperasse qui s'était étendue sur le bureau avant de regarder l'heure. Il lui restait une heure maximum avant le diner, aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle vit qu'un hibou moyen duc attendait devant la porte posé sur un colis. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, l'oiseau lâcha le paquet et s'envola aussitôt. Surprise, Hermione ramassa l'objet et entra dans son appartement, se rendit dans la cuisine et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit alors une longue robe bleu pailleté légèrement décolleté et ouvert sur les côtés à partir des genoux jusqu'aux chevilles. Une carte accompagnée la robe.

« Libre à toi de la mettre ou pas mais en passant devant, je me suis dit qu'elle irait à merveille avec ton teint. D. Malefoy »

Elle hésita un instant, puis décida finalement de la mettre et se maquilla légèrement, c'était peut-être qu'un simple diner, mais elle ne comptait pas y aller en clocharde non plus ou en employé de bureau. Non, pour un diner, il fallait toujours être présentable, c'était le point essentiel d'une belle soirée.

Elle avait à peine finit de se préparer qu'on sonna à la porte. Hermione s'empara d'un petit sac bleu pastel qu'elle avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt , descendit ouvrir… et laissa un Drago Malefoy sans voix.

- Ferme la bouche ou tu vas finir par gober des mouches, se moqua Hermione.

- Tu es magnifique… tu sais que c'est un appel à la luxure ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh ! c'est toi qui m'a offert cette robe je te signale !

- Mais je pensais que tu refuserais de la porter… tu me fais gagner des points.

- Ne rêve pas, je ne l'ai mise que parce que je la trouve magnifique, rien à voir avec toi.

- Mouais…. On y va ?

Il tendit son bras à Hermione après que cette dernière est fermée son appartement et vérifia autour de lui avant de transplaner. Ils atterrirent alors dans un port où Drago la conduisit jusqu'à un bateau restaurant d'où une douce musique s'élevait.

Ils montèrent à bord et un serveur vint les accueillir à la porte.

- Bonsoir Madame, monsieur.

- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table pour deux personnes au nom de Mr Malefoy.

- Oui, il me semble que vous êtes sur le registre. Une seconde.

Le serveur se dirigea vers un pupitre, souleva le couvercle de l'objet et en sortit un registre qu'il feuilleta avant de le ranger et de revenir auprès des deux jeunes gens.

- Effectivement, Monsieur Malefoy, table 10. Suivez-moi.

Drago et Hermione suivirent l'homme jusqu'à une table qui était un peu éloigné des autres et placée sous une lumière tamisée, rendant l'endroit parfait pour parler de façon intime. Hermione fusilla Drago du regard, se doutant qu'il avait lui-même demandé ce type d'emplacement.

- Hé ! dans un pari, tous les coups sont permis, dit-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Tu t'es lancé dans quelque chose de trop gros pour toi Mione ?

- Bien sur que non ! et je suis convaincue que tu ne gagneras pas Drago.

- Bien, alors rien ne t'empêche de t'asseoir et de manger en ma compagnie à cette table.

- Non, absolument rien.

Drago la mena alors à leur table et tira la chaise d'Hermione comme un véritable gentleman, ce qui eu le don de surprendre agréablement la brune mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre et vint s'asseoir… retenant un frisson provoquer par un frôlement volontaire des mains de Drago dans son dos. Pourquoi, Merlin, réagissait-elle comme cela ? Était-ce l'atmosphère et l'ambiance des lieux ? Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle n'allait pas donner ce plaisir à Drago Malefoy de gagner aussi facilement.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et demanda les cartes qu'on leur apporta aussitôt. Hermione ouvrit directement la sienne et commença à chercher ce qu'elle pourrait prendre.

- C'est la première fois que je viens ici, avoua Drago, c'est un collègue qui me l'a recommandé, il vient souvent ici avec sa fiancée lorsqu'ils n'ont pas envie de cuisiner qu'ils veulent passer un moment tranquille.

- C'est effectivement un endroit magnifique. Les lustres sont super beau, j'adore les cristaux qu'ils ont utilisés dessus. Les tables ne sont pas mal non plus avec leurs nappes bleues azur. Les chandelles semblent être changées à chaque nouveau client. Et l'odeur qui se dégage des cuisines donnent envie de tout prendre. Mais c'est sans compter sur ce magnifique paysage, je ne sais pas ce qu'il offre la journée, mais les lumières de la ville sont magnifiques, on dirait des lucioles.

- Ravi que cela te plaise.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et regarda ensuite le menu, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait et lorsque le serveur arriva, elle donna sa commande que Drago prit également.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais prendre.

- Drago ?

- Quoi ! c'est vrai en plus, je suis sérieux.

- Je vais faire semblant de te croire alors…

- Comme tu veux. Bon alors, raconte-moi cette affaire d'elfe tueur de maitre.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Drago, ce pauvre elfe était terrifié, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse avoir fait quelque chose, du moins, pas intentionnellement.

- Bah… super Harry prouvera qu'il n'a rien fait.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, tout porte à croire qu'il est bel et bien coupable mais beaucoup pour un accident ou un acte de légitime défense.

- Hum… c'est problématique. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de sanction trop grave.

- S'il est démontré qu'il est le meurtrier mais que c'est un accident, alors il n'y aura aucune sanction, mais si c'est un acte volontaire… il n'aura plus le droit de travailler pour un sorcier pendant 3 ans et tu sais comme moi que c'est la chose la plus horrible pour un elfe de maison. Beaucoup ont mis fin à leur jour pour avoir eu ce genre de sanction.

- Mais que pouvons nous y faire ?

- Rien malheureusement… mais j'espère de tout cœur que cela se passera bien pour lui.

Hermione sembla soudainement un peu triste, elle semblait compatir à la peine de l'elfe, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Drago se posait sur la sienne. Il la regardait avec un regard de profonde sollicitude et d'encouragement, mais aussi un regard rempli de tendresse. Hermione aurait pu se laisser charmer par ce regard et cette douce caresse sur sa main si le serveur n'était pas arrivé avec les plats, la faisant revenir à la raison et lui faisant se rappeler la raison de leur diner aux chandelles sur ce bâteau restaurant avec Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur Drago, ce dernier affichait un air triomphant.

- Retire ce sourire de benêt de ton visage Malefoy.

- Pardon, mais j'ai cru pendant un instant que j'avais gagné.

- Tu es loin d'avoir gagné, j'étais juste pensif et tu en as profité, cela ne veut rien dire du tout.

- Les deux petites tâches roses sur tes pommettes te trahissent.

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait rougit et retourna son attention sur son assiette. Ses yeux brillèrent alors d'émerveillement. Le bouché à la reine qu'on venait de lui servir était présenté merveilleusement bien. Au centre, le feuilleté était rempli d'une excellente sauce, de poisson et de champignons, les éléments ne débordaient pas et été recouverts d'un chapeau de pate feuilleté. Tout autour, un petit rond de sauce entouré le feuilleté et d'autres champignons et morceaux de poisson étaient disposé de façon à faire penser à une scène d'assaut sur une tour.

- Bon appétit, dit-elle joyeusement en commençant à manger.

La première bouchée fut comme une explosion de joie de ses papilles, tout était absolument excellent et Drago s'amusait à voir le visage épanouit de la sorcière.

- Je ne te pensais pas si gourmande.

- Uniquement quand les plats sont super bien présenté et que la nourriture est excellente. Tu ne manges pas ?

- Si si, mais te voir manger est un spectacle qui vaut le coup d'œil, tu es éblouissante.

Hermione toussa légèrement et du boire une gorgée d'eau en se retenant de rougir.

- Cela ne va pas de dire de choses pareilles quand je mange ? j'ai failli m'étouffer

- C'est ce que je constate, comme quoi, mes petits compliments font de l'effet.

- Ok ! D'accord, là, tu marques un point mais ne crois pas que tu as gagné pour autant, je t'accorde seulement celui-là.

- C'est déjà bien assez pour le moment, mais j'espère bien en gagner d'autres…

- Malefoy, retires ton pied de ma cuisse.

- Oups… pardon.

- Pervers.

- Le coup du pied et de la jambe te frôlant la cuisse n'est pas une bonne tactique, je le noterai.

- Très drôle Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En tout cas, je l'ai déjà dit mais tant pis, cette robe est magnifique, elle met superbement ton visage en évidence, je savais qu'elle t'irait en la voyant sur le mannequin en bois, mais je dois dire qu'elle est encore mieux que je ne l'espérais.

Hermione rougit de nouveau et se tut pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son repas. Drago, de son côté, commença lui aussi à manger. Hermione commença alors à demander des détails sur son passé à Drago, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas son sujet préféré. Elle voulait en savoir plus et surtout, savoir comment il avait pu autant changer d'avis sur elle et sur ses origines.

- Je crois qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment détesté les nés-moldus, du moins pas à cause de leur origine. Je crois qu'en réalité, j'étais jaloux car beaucoup d'entre eux étaient très doués pour la magie, bien plus que les sorciers de sang-pur et peut-être parfois encore plus que les sang-mêlé. Je les enviais d'être né dans des familles où on les aime pour ce qu'ils sont et non pour ce qu'ils devraient être aux yeux de leurs parents. Je n'ai pas dénoncé Potter parce que pour une fois, cela me donnait l'occasion de dire ce que je voulais, de mentir même sans que personne ne s'en doute, faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre… j'avais foi en une paix prochaine. C'est pour cela que c'est moi qui suis aussi allé à votre rencontre dans la salle sur demande avec Crabbe et Goyle. Crabbe, lui, voulait vraiment briller aux yeux du mage noir. Qu'on soit fier de lui pour une fois, moi je voulais juste vous faire gagner du temps. Je dois dire que c'était la première fois que je voyais autant de courage et de colère chez Ronald. Bref, quand vous avez plaidé en ma faveur, j'étais heureux et en même temps soulagé. Je n'avais aucun espoir d'être épargné et je pensais que Ron allait être de ceux qui voudraient me voir à Azkaban. Et le fait que vous ayez tous les trois voulu faire de moi votre ami par la suite, m'a beaucoup ému. J'étais à présent libre de faire ce que je voulais et j'ai donc accepté votre amitié. Et je ne le regrette pas.

Le temps de son discours, le serveur était revenu pour retirer leurs plats principaux : un filet mignon avec des pommes dauphines, pour leur apporter leur dessert : une somptueuse île flottante. Hermione, elle, observait Drago, cherchant à déceler le vrai du faux et elle du bien admettre que tout sonnait vrai. Pendant un instant, elle esquissa un sourire amical, elle le regardait réellement comme quelqu'un de bien, comme un ami. Drago ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Certes, ils étaient devenus amis mais c'était la première fois qu'elle posait un tel regard sur lui, ce qui le toucha énormément en plein cœur. Le repas terminé, ils se levèrent et payèrent l'addition au comptoir avant de sortir dans l'air frais du port.

- Veux-tu aller te promener ou je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Allons faire un tour, proposa Hermione.

Drago sourit à sa réponse et, lui prenant la main, il transplana jusqu'en haut d'une colline d'où on voyait tout Londres. La vue était sublime, les phares des voitures faisaient penser à des lucioles, les lumières des maisons à des étoiles et le reflet du ciel étoilé se reflétait dans l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement. Hermione frissonna un peu et Drago lui prêta sa cape.

- Je viens souvent ici quand je me sens seul, c'est un tableau que j'aime beaucoup admirer, si j'avais des talents de peintre, nul doute que je reproduirai volontiers cet endroit.

- C'est vrai que c'est magnifique.

Hermione s'assit alors sur l'herbe fraiche et observa au loin. Elle aperçu la lumière d'un avion qui traversait le ciel de Londres. Drago, lui, vint s'asseoir près d'elle et mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui le laissa faire.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais… ce pari… ce n'est pas qu'un jeu pour moi, j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi.

- Je sais Drago, soupira Hermione. Mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas, si je dois tomber amoureuse de toi, je le serai, mais si je ne le suis pas, je ne peux pas me forcer au risque de te faire souffrir, ce serait mal. J'ai accepté ce pari en me disant que si tu gagnais ce pari, c'est qu'au final, j'avais déjà quelques sentiments pour toi, sans le savoir et qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à se montrer et que si ce n'était pas le cas, alors ce serait également mieux pour toi. Certes, en refusant, je mettais fin rapidement à ton espoir mais je me suis dit que le mieux, pour que tu comprennes c'était de te montrer qu'il y a une différence entre l'amitié et l'amour et je veux vraiment être ton amie Drago, c'est vrai, tu as changé, tu n'es plus le Serpentard qu'on a connu et puis, Harry et moi avons de parfaits exemples de Serpentard qui ont bien tournés et des Gryffondors qui se sont tournés vers les forces du mal : il y avait Regulus Black et Severus Rogue qui ont combattu contre Voldemort malgré qu'ils aient d'abord été à leur service mais il y a aussi eu Peter Pettigrow, qui a trahit l'un de ses meilleurs amis en se mettant au service de Voldemort en livrant les parents de Harry à ce dernier.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai appris quand je l'ai vu chez Severus qui le « logeait » pour le « surveillait » mais je crois que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Je crois que le mage noir avait plaçait Pettigrow chez Severus pour l'espionner, le surveiller.

- C'est possible.

Le silence s'installa et ils continuèrent à regarder le paysage. Drago observait Hermione, son cou, libéré de ses cheveux par un chignon, appelait aux baisers. Enivrait par cette vue, Drago approcha doucement ses lèvres de ce membre désirable et les déposa dans un baiser sensuel qui fit sursauter Hermione. Cette dernière se leva en comprenant ce qui se passait.

- Non mais cela ne va pas ?

- Désolé, je… c'était plus fort que moi.

- Apprends à te maitriser Malefoy !

- Oui je sais… Désolé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu faire cela !

Elle s'éloigna mais Drago se releva rapidement et la rattrapa, l'attrapant par les bras et la tira vers lui.

- Pardon, s'il te plait, pardonne moi, je… je suis fou de toi Hermione, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir envie de toi à chaque instant. D'être dans tes bras, de t'embrasser et d'être autant attirer par ce cou divin.

Plus il allait dans sa tirade et plus sa voix se faisait, malgré lui, sensuel et enivré, si bien qu'il finit par re-déposer un baiser dans ce cou si désirable. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de la brève réaction qu'avait eu Hermione qui, se ressaisissant se retourna et le gifla. Elle lui rendit sa cape et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans un claquement. Drago resta là un instant, surpris et se maudissant pour ce geste déplacer, mais Merlin elle le rendait fou.

De son côté, Hermione claqua la porte de son appartement et se laissa glisser le long de cette dernière, la main sur son cou, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait ressentit du plaisir à ce contact chaud, doux et sensuel et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Merlin, il fallait qu'elle remette ses idées en place. Et d'un bon élan, elle se releva et partit prendre une douche.


	3. Pardon

**Jenifael09 :** Et il en viendra d'autres ;)

: Hihi tu verras bien ;) Mais dans tous les cas, la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite même si j'ai déjà des idées pour les chapitres suivants :)

**Flavou : **Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène où Hermione met une claque à Drago car elle me rappelle l'une de mes scènes préférés du bouquin : la gifle que met Hermione à Drago dans le 3ème tome.

**Charliee3216 : **Tant mieux si tu la trouves légère et amusante mais j'ignore si elle le restera ;) je suis contente cependant qu'elle te plaise ;) Drago va en ramer oui, et surtout il va avoir du mal à se contenir, il va encore y a voir des scène de "tentation" dont une où il résiste et dont j'ai déjà une excellente idée... enfin j'espère ;)

**Adel03lem : **Voilà la suite ;) Alors promet moi de ne pas faire mourir Drago dans ta fic :'(

Merci en tout cas pour tous vos commentaires très encourageant et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout au tant. Merci également à ceux qui m'ont mise en favori et qui suivent l'histoire. Je pense prochainement publier une autre fic que j'ai déjà commencé sur hpfanfiction.

Voilà déjà trois jours que la soirée s'est déroulée et Hermione a fait très attention à ne pas croiser Drago, à l'ignorer ou à le virer de son bureau sans ménagement et sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'expliquer ou de s'excuser. De plus, les affaires qu'elle avait menées pendant ces trois dernières journées avaient été longues et pénibles. Elle avait même été contrainte de condamné un gobelin qui avait menacé un sorcier devant des témoins et lui avait alors lancé un gros livre de compte dans la figure, l'homme, assommé, avait été pendant toute une journée à Ste Mangouste, la raison de cette agression était restée inconnue jusqu'à ce que le gobelin finisse par avouer qu'il avait menacé et frappé l'homme en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur car ce dernier avait oublié sa clé de coffre chez lui et avait demandé s'il était possible de faire sans, ce que le gobelin avait catégoriquement refusé et s'était mis à vociférer. Mais ce qui peinait beaucoup Hermione, c'était encore et toujours cette affaire d'elfe. Chaque séance la renforcait dans son idée qu'il était innocent, cependant, aucune nouvelle piste n'avait été trouvée et l'affaire n'aboutissait donc pas.

Ce matin là, Hermione se leva tôt, elle n'avait qu'un procès à mener aujourd'hui, un procès qui, d'ailleurs, aurait presque pu se faire dans un autre département du ministère si l'un des protagonistes n'avait pas été un loup-garou. Apparemment, la femme de ce dernier voulait divorcer. Elle prit un bon petit déjeuner et se rendit alors au bureau. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait un peu de ménage ce matin puisque l'audience n'était que l'après-midi. Elle arriva donc et vit aussitôt un bouquet de pivoine rose et violette avec, au cœur de ce bouquet, un rameau d'olivier. Hermione le prit et trouva la carte qui l'accompagnait. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Drago pour se faire pardonner.

- S'il croit que ça va suffire pour que je lui pardonne, c'est qu'il me connait mal.

Elle posa alors le bouquet sur une chaise puis commença ce pour quoi elle était venue dés le matin, elle commença en premier lieu par ranger son bureau où traînait de nombreux dossiers. Les affaires résolues se retrouvèrent alors rangées dans un placard à archives sur lequel Hermione avait lancé un sort d'extension indétectable. Les dossiers en cours, eux, se retrouvèrent dans les tiroirs. Ceci fait, elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre deux plumeaux à poussière dont un qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'il fasse les poussières tout seul sur la bibliothèque tandis qu'elle faisait le reste des meubles. Lorsqu'elle eu enfin terminé de tout ranger et nettoyer, Hermione s'assit enfin, soulagée, au moment même où Harry frappait à la porte.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi Hermione ?

- Oui, comme tu vois je viens de faire le grand ménage de printemps, je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette poussière, de ce sol sale et des montagnes de dossiers qui s'accumulaient. Comment va Ginny ? Sa grossesse se passe bien.

- Bah… tu sais, pour le moment, elle n'est qu'au début. Mais elle commence à se lever les matins pour aller aux toilettes. Quelque part, je suis soulageais d'être un homme, cela doit être dure d'endurer tout cela. Mais la grossesse la rend encore plus belle.

- Tu ne dira plus cela quand elle ressemblera à une baleine.

- Ma Ginny ne ressemblera jamais à une baleine, je dirai plutôt un hyppogriffe si tu veux mon avis.

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire et ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir de nouveau parler avec un souffle normal.

- Dis donc, elles sont magnifiques ces fleurs ! fit Harry.

Hermione suivit le regard de Harry et fut surprise de les voir dans un vase , sur le bureau, elle avait sans doute du les mettre là par réflexe durant son nettoyage.

- Mouais, si on veut, ce n'était pas mon but de les accepter, je devrais d'ailleurs les jeter.

- Tu rigoles ? elles sont magnifiques.

- Sauf que si je les accepte, cela voudra dire que je pardonne à Drago, or, je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment.

- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai demandé à Drago pourquoi vous ne vous parliez plus depuis ces derniers jours et il m'a tout raconté, même pour le pari. Certes, je n'aime pas trop cette histoire de pari, mais tu sais, tu devrais essayer de t'amuser un peu et de sortir un peu plus, tu as un homme amoureux de toi qui ne demande que cela mais tu lui fais la tête pour un simple moment d'égarement.

- Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'une relation, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que j'ai trop de travail Harry !

- Et voilà ! on met le doigt dessus.

- Sur ?

- Ton problème !

- Je n'ai aucun problème Harry.

- Si, le travail.

Hermione soupira.

- Allez ! Va le voir et dis lui que tu acceptes ses excuses, tu sais, grâce à lui, on a ouvert une nouvelle piste concernant le meurtre et l'elfe de maison et, je te le met dans le mille, tu avais raison, l'elfe est tout à fait innocent. Si ça te dit, passe au bureau après ton audience de cet après-midi, je t'expliquerai plus en détail et nous travaillerons à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour innocenter l'elfe, par contre, par la suite, nous devrons reléguer l'affaire au département de la justice magique.

- Quoi ? c'est vrai ? comment ça ? Mais comment ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout cela tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, j'étais venu pour t'inviter à déjeuner avec moi, je ne peux pas rentrer ce midi, trop de travail, du coup, je mange à une cafétéria près du ministère, tu veux venir.

- D'accord, le temps de déjeuner et je serai juste à l'heure pour l'audience.

- Parfait. Allons-y alors.

Hermione hocha la tête et attrapa le dossier dont elle avait besoin pour l'étudier un peu avant de manger. Une heure plus tard, le repas terminé, les deux amis retournèrent au ministère et se séparèrent dans le hall. Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle d'audience et entra, elle avait cinq minutes d'avance mais cela lui permettrait de préparer le début du procès. Elle était en train de nettoyer son pupitre lorsqu'un couple et quelques personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Lorsque le silence fut revenu et que tous furent installés, Hermione prit la parole.

Elle énonça la date du début du procès et son objet avant de se tourner vers les principaux concernés.

- Bien, j'écouterais d'abord Madame Elena Brockers. Vous êtes celle qui avait fait la demande de ce divorce, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Et pouvons nous connaitre la raison de cette demande ?

- Je… en fait… je… est-ce que ce serait possible d'annuler cette demande ?

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, avant d'arriver ici aujourd'hui, nous avons parlé mon mari et moi, nous nous aimons encore et la raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé le divorce c'est parce qu'il m'avait caché sa nature de loup-garou, du coup, lorsqu'ils s'absentaient chaque fois à la même période, je me posais des questions, il me disait que c'était pour le travail mais un matin son patron est arrivé et j'ai découvert qu'il me mentait, alors j'ai cru qu'il me trompait et il… il m'a tout avoué, sur le coup, j'ai été effrayée et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai fait la première chose qui me rassurait et me passait par la tête, j'ai demandé le divorce, mais en réfléchissant et en discutant ce matin j'ai…. J'ai réalisé que s'il partait c'était pour me protéger, donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter et que je ne risquais rien.

Hermione soupira et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

- C'est compréhensible, certes, mais pourquoi réfléchir au dernier moment plutôt que d'annuler la procédure au début ? Vous avez gaspillé des gallions pour rien.

- Oui je sais, et je m'excuse d'avoir fait perdre du temps à tous ceux étant présents ici.

- La question n'est pas de savoir si vous nous faites perdre du temps ou non mais de savoir réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose. Bien, je lève cette séance et je tenterai de faire en sorte qu'on vous rende au moins une partie des gallions que vous avez dépensés pour cette affaire.

- Merci mademoiselle.

Hermione soupira et fit signa qu'ils pouvaient partir, elle attendit un petit moment, seule sur sa chaise, devant son pupitre et une salle d'audience vide. Elle venait de perdre un temps considérable, elle aurait pu utiliser ce temps pour aller voir Harry et, si tout se passait bien, s'il était possible d'innocenter l'elfe, elle se promit d'aller voir Drago et d'accepter ses excuses. Elle se rendit alors dans le bureau d'Harry et frappa à la porte. La voix de son meilleur ami l'invita à entrer et elle s'exécuta.

- Hermione ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'avais pas une audience à l'instant ?

- Si mais ça c'est assez vite terminé, ils ont décidé, ce matin même, de ne plus divorcer parce qu'ils avaient discuté et réfléchis ensemble. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle a demandé le divorce mais elle a eu deux jours avant pour y réfléchir et c'est maintenant qu'elle choisit pour décider de ne plus divorcer, ah ! je te jure !

- Je te comprends, ce genre de chose n'est pas facile. Bien, je suppose que tu viens pour parler de l'elfe et tentait de fabriquer un dossier en béton pour prouver son innocence ?

- Oui. Mais avant je veux savoir quelle piste vous avez suivi.

- Une piste à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé et pourtant c'était une piste plutôt simple, je me demande d'ailleurs comment nous avons pu oublier cette possibilité.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot et crache le morceau monsieur l'auror.

- Et bien, nous pensons que l'assassin n'est autre que la même personne qui a accusé l'elfe de maison et qui a, sans aucun doute possible, déposé la baguette magique du maitre de l'elfe dans la chambre de ce dernier pour que nous la trouvions et ainsi l'elfe aurait été condamné mais en parlant avec Drago ce matin, il m'a demandé où en était l'enquête et là, il m'a demandé si on avait suivi cette piste. Et nous n'avions effectivement pas pensé à cette alternative. Nous avons donc fais quelques recherches, et j'ai envoyé des aurors pour enquêter, certains sont revenus et on dit qu'effectivement, des traces différentes de celle de la victime et de l'elfe se trouvait dessus. Du coup, nous sommes allé interroger cette pauvre créature et nous lui avons posé des questions que nous n'avions pas posé au début puisque nous n'avions pas étudié d'autres pistes que lui, et il se trouve que l'elfe s'était vu confié des lettres pour les cacher dans un endroit inaccessible du manoir et où aucun Accio n'aurait de chance de les attirer. Nous n'avons pas encore ces lettres, mais une fois que nous les aurons, nous pourrons coincer l'assassin.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils se mirent à travailler sur le procès, ils avançaient assez bien lorsqu'un auror entra avec des lettres à la main. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de preuves pour innocenter l'elfe. Harry et Hermione les étudièrent.

- Harry, voilà la preuve irréfutable de l'innocence de cette pauvre créature. Ces lettres de menaces, et ces deux testaments à dates différentes et les explications données avec montrent amplement que la victime savait qu'il allait être assassiné et que son elfe serait sans doute interroger et peut-être même savait-il que son elfe allait être accusé.

- Oui, c'est évident.

Ils se remirent alors à travailler en prenant compte des dernières données qu'ils avaient obtenues et Hermione fut heureuse de boucler son travail.

- Ah ! cela fait plaisir. Je pense aller parler à Drago et le remercier. Au fait, pour fêter cela, vous n'aurez qu'à venir manger à la maison demain soir avec Gin'.

- Et bien, oui, si tu veux.

- Je n'ai que cette affaire demain alors j'aurai largement le temps de préparer ce qu'il faut.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je ne dis pas non, Ginny sera ravie de le savoir.

- Alors dans ce cas c'est parfait. Bon, j'y vais, je vais bosser un peu là-dessus et ensuite, vu que je n'ai rien d'autres pour le moment, j'irai prendre ce qu'il faut pour demain.

- A demain au procès Mione.

- A demain Harry.

Elle se leva, son dossier en main et sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers le sien. Elle attrapa son sac à main et plongea le dossier dedans avant de sortir et d'aller s'adresser à sa secrétaire.

- Félicia, je pars tôt aujourd'hui, si vous n'avez plus rien à faire, je vous libère.

- Merci Hermione, bonne soirée.

- A vous aussi.

Elle tourna les talons et se rendit devant le bureau de Drago, la porte étant ouverte, elle entra sans frapper. Drago était plongé dans la lecture d'un contrat. C'est donc en le faisant sursauter qu'elle le salua.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Hermione ! tu m'as fait peur ! bonjour à toi aussi.

- Tu es bien occupé à ce que je vois.

- Oui, le ministre m'a donné à éplucher tout les contrats afin de voir les années de travail des employés, notés les contrats à archiver pour ceux qui ne travaillent plus au ministère et enfin, les ranger par ordre alphabétique et par département.

- Cela semble très amusant.

- Je serai d'avis contraire… que me vaut ta visite ? tu as reçu les fleurs ?

- Oui… mais si tu croyais avoir mon pardon avec cela, tu t'es trompé.

- Dans ce cas, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Accepter tes excuses bien entendu, mais pas grâce aux fleurs mais grâce à l'aide que tu as apporté à l'enquête, cependant, Harry et moi avons décidé de ne pas mentionner ton nom durant le procès pour ne pas risquer le fait que les dernières investigations soient considérés comme nulles. Bref, grâce à toi, nous avons tous ce qu'il faut pour innocenter le pauvre elfe.

- Tant mieux, en même temps, vous sembliez tous penser qu'il était innocent, pour que personne ne veuille le considérer comme coupable, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

- Et tu as eu raison. Bref, grâce à cela, tu es remonté dans mon estime Drago et je t'invite à diner chez moi demain soir.

- Tu… tu es sérieuse ?

- Bien sur, et puis Harry et Ginny seront là aussi, je veux fêter cette future victoire.

- Je me disais aussi…

- Tu n'espérais tout de même pas un diner en tête à tête aussi vite ? je te rappelle que je viens seulement de te pardonner.

- Oui, c'est vrai, merci pour l'invitation, je viendrais, sois en sure.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire à demain Drago. Demain à vingt heures, chez moi.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Drago l'interpella de nouveau.

- Et le pari ?

- Et bien quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Qu'en est-il ? je suppose qu'il n'a plus lieu

- Et bien, à toi de voir Drago, je n'ai absolument rien à perdre, que ce soit en tant que perdante ou gagnante alors c'est à toi de décider si tu veux continuer.

- Dans ce cas Mione, attends toi à un grand retour du Drago dragueur. Tu verras, c'est moi qui gagnerais.

- On verra cela. A demain.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant là un Drago heureux d'avoir été pardonné et heureux de savoir qu'il allait de nouveau pouvoir tenter de la séduire jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et qu'elle soit à lieu. Merlin seul sait à quel point elle le rend fou.


	4. Culpabilité

**Flavou : **Voici une nouvelle tentative qui devrait porter un tout petit peu de résultats. Les deux prochains chapitres seront amusants je pense mais c'est à vous de juger.

**H223 : **Merci, etant donné que j'adore écrire du dramione, j'ai toujours peur de faire de la "copie" tout en essayant pourtant de faire une histoire originale.

**Charliee3216 **: Justement, Hermione ressent un peu de culpabilité, tu le verra dans ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de faire partager la suite quand je l'aurai écrite, j'ai les idées en tête, reste plus qu'à les mettre en application.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont ajoutés en favori ou en suivi à la suite de la publictation du chapitre 3. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira tout autant. Le titre de ce chapitre fera référence à deux choses : l'affaire qu'Hermione vient de clore et son propre ressenti.

**Chapitre 4 - Culpabilité**

- Il est donc évident que l'elfe de maison, Kewin, ici présent, est innocent ! Ces lettres trouvées dans la maison de la victime le prouvent !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle d'audience où se déroulait le procès, l'elfe de maison, encore apeuré semblait regarder l'assemblée avec un peu plus d'espoir dans les yeux qu'aux séances précédentes. Hermione tapa sur son pupitre avec son petit maillet de bois et reprit.

- Que ceux qui sont pour mettre un terme à ce procès, du moins, en ce qui concerne Kewin, lève la main.

Ce fut de façon unanime que l'ensemble des jurés levèrent la main. Hermione hocha la tête d'un air sévère puis continua.

- Que ce qui juge l'elfe Kewin innocent lève la main !

Elle ne vit que trois ou quatre mains qui restèrent baissés tandis que toutes les autres se levèrent. Hermione ricana intérieurement en voyant que la cousine d'Ombrage faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas levé la main et en se disant ainsi que ces deux vieilles grenouilles étaient bel et bien cousine.

- Attendez ! c'est injuste, cet elfe a tué mon oncle et père de substitution.

- Ah oui ! vous croyez ! je n'ai pas révélé tout le contenu, mais le bureau des aurors et le département de la justice magique devrait être très intéressé par votre cas Monsieur Fabius.

L'homme ne pipa mot et la regarda d'un air assassin, il avait bien compris que son subterfuge pour ne pas être accusé était tombé à l'eau. D'un bond, il se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte mais, déjà, des aurors l'entouraient et ne lui laissèrent aucun échappatoire. Harry s'avança alors et fit face à l'homme.

- Mr Fabius Edmound, vous êtes soupçonné du meurtre de votre oncle Edgard Fabius. De ce fait, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous suivre sans faire d'histoire, autrement, nous serons contraint d'employer la force, et notez bien que nous ne souhaitons pas en arriver là.

L'homme regarda tout autour de lui puis finit par abandonner la partie et fut escorter jusqu'à Azkaban par les aurors. Hermione envoya alors une note au bureau des affaires de la justice magique pour leur annoncer qu'elle leur laissait l'affaire puisque cela ne la concernait plus, à moins qu'ils ne souhaitent interroger l'elfe.

Une fois l'affaire terminée, Hermione partit prévenir sa secrétaire de son départ et rentra chez elle, heureusement qu'elle avait fait les cours le matin même car sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de tout faire, l'audience ayant duré plus longtemps que prévu du au retard d'un membre du jury. Elle fit alors apparaitre un tablier, le noua autour de sa taille et commença à cuisiner.

Elle venait tout juste de finir de mettre la table lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée se mit à retentir. Elle partit donc ouvrir à un Drago en costard vert bouteille qu'il avait mis par-dessus un chemisier blanc et avait noué une cravate noir autour du cou.

- Quelle ponctualité Monsieur Malefoy !

- Toujours.

- Et modeste avec cela.

- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas.

Elle lui fit alors signe de rentrer et referma la porte derrière lui et l'emmena au salon.

- Quelle bonne odeur qui émane de la cuisine, mais il faut que je goutte d'abord à ta cuisine pour dire ou non si tu es bonne à marier Mione.

- Serait-ce là un compliment ou une flatterie ?

- C'était…

Mais Hermione n'eu pas le temps d'obtenir la réponse à laquelle elle connaissait déjà la réponse car la sonnette de l'entrée se mit de nouveau à retentir et elle accouru à la porte pour ouvrir.

- Bonjour Mione, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Gin' et toi ma belle ?

- Si je n'avais pas ces nausées matinales, je te répondrais avec joie que je suis en pleine forme mais ce serait mentir.

Elles éclatèrent de rire en se dirigeant vers le salon où le couple salua Drago qui attendait, patiemment, assit dans le canapé. Ginny était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge pastel et Harry avait revêtu une chemise beige pastel et un jean noir.

- Vous êtes ravissante dans cette robe Mme Potter, complimenta Drago.

- Merci beaucoup Drago, tu n'es pas mal non plus, Harry ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais également présent.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus, rétorqua Harry. Hermione a du l'inviter hier soir quand elle est repartie du bureau.

Hermione, qui s'était absenté pour aller finaliser ses préparations, revint et les invita à venir à table. Ils s'installèrent donc autour de la table, Hermione s'installa alors entre Drago et Ginny, faisant ainsi face à Harry. Au centre de la table, elle avait déposé un saladier rempli d'une laitue fraiche avec du mais et des tomates ainsi qu'une flamiche.

- Bon appétit

Elle laissa alors ses invités se servirent et Drago se proposa pour le faire, voulant ainsi gagner de nouveaux points auprès de sa belle sous les yeux amusés de Harry. Ginny le remarqua et se promit de demander des explications au sorcier brun qui lui servait d'époux et de père à leur futur enfant. Ils mangèrent donc leur repas en discutant. Hermione amenant au fur et à mesure du repas les plats suivants. Ils en étaient à la fin de leur dégustation de fromage lorsqu'Hermione entama un nouveau sujet.

- Franchement Harry, je n'ai pas été surprise de voir la déception sur le visage de Donova Ombrage.

- Bah… c'est la même que sa cousine, cela n'est pas surprenant, en parlant de sa cousine, j'ai appris avec mauvaise humeur ce matin qu'elle allait être libéré d'Azkaban en échange de renseignements concernant l'endroit où les baguettes des nés-moldus ont été stockés lors de la grande guerre où elle a amplement participé en aidant à persécuter des sorciers et sorcières de descendance moldue.

- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de sujets qui fâchent ce soir, ce serait plus agréable, firent Drago et Ginny en chœur.

- Pardon, répondirent les deux amis.

- Je vais chercher le dessert, fit Hermione en se levant.

- Je viens t'aider, fit Drago en se levant aussitôt.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que je suppose que tu as prévu quand même un peu de champagne pour accompagner le dessert ?

- Oui en effet.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne pourras pas porter les flutes, le champagne et le dessert à la fois. Je t'accompagne.

Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux avant de soupirer et d'accepter son aide. Elle se doutait très bien qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Une fois qu'Hermione eu rangé le fromage dans son frigo, elle eu tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Drago la prendre par la taille et l'attirer vers lui.

- Tu étais vraiment splendide ce soir Mione, cette robe aux couleurs des pétales de rose te va à ravir et cette coiffure est tout simplement divine. J'ai l'impression de revivre la soirée de notre diner.

- Dans ce cas, ne la revis pas trop, je te rappelle que tu as eu des gestes indécents à mon égard.

- Et je le regrette.

Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres de l'oreille de la brune et lui souffla sur un ton sensuel et envoutant

- Si seulement tu pouvais te faire belle ainsi tout les jours pour moi, je crois que je ne pourrai pas me retenir, je fonds littéralement sur place quand je te vois dans des tenues aussi attirantes.

- Hermione se retint de frémir ou même de rougir et repoussa Drago.

- Je suis désolé Drago, mais je croyais que tu venais pour m'aider à porter ce qu'il faut jusqu'à la salle à manger ? Harry et Ginny nous attende.

- Oui, tu as raison, allons-y

Il relâcha Hermione avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il avait sentit Hermione se crisper et avait compris qu'il avait gagné des points et réussi à l'atteindre pendant une paire de seconde même si elle avait tenté de se retenir. Il attrapa alors la bouteille de mousseux et les verres que lui tendait la brune et se dirigea vers le salon où Ginny et Harry les attendaient. Drago remarqua le regard amusé mais en même temps inquiet de Ginny sur lui et comprit qu'Harry lui avait tout dit. Hermione, quant à elle, ne remarqua absolument rien et déposa un somptueux fondant au chocolat sur la table avec deux petits saladiers remplis de crème anglaise et de chantilly. Hermione ne regarda pas une seule fois Drago, cependant, ce dernier ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux. Bon sang, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi séduisante, tout son corps d'homme ne réclamait qu'elle, ses lèvres pulpeuses et brillantes, sa peau légèrement hâler appelé aux baisers, son cou dégagé l'attirait de nouveau, il voulait se noyait dans ces yeux chocolats, caresser ce corps bien proportionné et … il s'arrêta de s'imaginer toutes ces choses, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, mais Merlin, qu'elle le rendait fou d'amour. Il ne cessa de rêver à ce corps de déesse que lorsqu'Hermione et Ginny se levèrent pour nettoyer la table.

- Drago, je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda Harry.

Drago, surpris, se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait d'un air sérieux et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon.

- Bien sur Harry.

Il suivit le Survivant jusqu'au salon, Harry se tourna alors vers lui et fut direct

- Drago, il faut arrêter tout de suite.

- Hein ? quoi dont ?

- Ce pari ridicule, Ginny et moi voyons bien tes efforts et nous sommes certains que tu aimes beaucoup Hermione, mais tu souffres beaucoup trop, tu ne peux pas continuer à espérer et à penser que tu gagneras. Si Hermione doit tomber amoureuse de toi, ce sera parce que son cœur en aura décidé ainsi, Hermione est une ex-Gryffondor et je te prie de me croire qu'elle a sa fierté, même si tu gagnes et qu'elle voudra alors tenter d'être heureuse avec toi, elle refusera d'avouer qu'elle a perdu. Tu peux tenter de la séduire oui, mais pas à travers un pari.

- Hormis cette partie sur la fierté d'Hermione, elle m'a déjà sorti ce discours Harry, et elle n'a pas réussi à me convaincre, ce n'est donc pas toi qui seras n'en mesure de le faire.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, tant que tu ne renonceras pas à ton pari, je ferai en sorte que ce soit Hermione elle-même qui mette un terme à tout cela.

- Que veux-tu dire ? tu ne comptes tout de même pas la dégouter de moi ou lui trouver un petit ami potentiel ?

- Non, je ne ferai jamais cela, mais je ferai en sorte que tu comprennes que tu n'auras pas Hermione en gagnant un pari mais en lui montrant que tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle. Hermione prend ce pari pour une plaisanterie mais également comme une torture car elle ne supporte pas de voir souffrir ses proches, peu importe ce qu'elle peut ressentir pour toi, qu'elle ne te vois que comme un ami ou alors un petit ami potentiel, ce sera la même chose, elle ne voudra jamais avoué qu'elle ne veut pas de ce pari mais tu tiens tellement à ce « jeu » qu'elle ne peut pas non plus te demander de renoncer à cause, encore une fois, de sa fierté. Alors s'il te plait Drago, je te le dis en tant qu'ami, arrête ce pari avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Drago allait répliquer à Harry de se mêler de ses affaires lorsqu'Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce.

- On rentre mon chéri ? demanda Ginny en baillant. Je suis fatiguée à cause de ces foutues nausées.

- Oui, on ne t'en fais pas Gin', on part tout de suite. Hermione, Drago, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le hall et ce ne fut qu'au son de la porte qui se referme et au silence qui suivi qu'Hermione et Drago se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls.

- Magnifique soirée, n'est-ce pas ? j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'est amusé et s'est régalé.

- Oh pour cela, tu peux en être sure, ta cuisine est excellente Mione. J'avais raison, tu es bonne à marier.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Hermione allait le repousser mais voyant qu'il ne tentait rien de suspect, elle renonça.

- Tu sais Hermione, je crois que je deviendrai fou si tu t'habillais tout les jours comme cela, finalement, je préfère tes habits de travail quand on est au ministère, sinon, je crois que je ne pourrai pas résister longtemps à ton charme. Je t'aime vraiment et j'en serais jaloux si quelqu'un tentait également de te séduire, et si cela arrivait, je ferai tout pour être le meilleur pour que tu me choisisses. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Hermione se laissa étreindre pendant quelques minutes ainsi, les paroles de Drago n'avait rien de sensuel, de charmeur ou de dragueur, non, c'était des paroles sincères prononcées par un homme amoureux. Elle ressentit alors un pincement au cœur, elle se devait d'arrêter ce pari, mais comment faire sans briser le cœur de Drago, sans le faire souffrir, il souffrirait encore plus qu'à présent ? et puis, sa fierté de lionne se refusait à prendre une décision arbitraire. Harry avait raison, elle devait mettre un terme à cela.

- Drago je….

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, l'ex vert et argent se recula et approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione, rapprochant ses lèvres petit à petit et … Hermione le stoppa.

- Drago ! Arrête, tu te fais du mal.

- Laisse-moi dormir ici cette nuit, s'il te plait !

- Quoi ? mais tu es malade ? tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit au moins ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Toi, tu as Pattenrond pour t'accueillir quand tu rentres, moi, je n'ai personne, même pas un elfe de maison. Je dormirai dans le canapé et je ne tenterai pas de te rejoindre secrètement dans ton lit.

Hermione scruta le regard de Drago, tout, en lui, respirait la sincérité. Elle soupira.

- Très bien, mais seulement pour cette nuit, après quoi tu retourneras chez toi.

Drago acquiesça. Hermione déplia le canapé-lit d'un coup de baguette magique et attira à elle des couvertures qu'elle déposa dessus.

- Bien, je te laisse Drago, bonne nuit.

Elle passa à côté de lui, elle n'avait plus ni la force ni le cœur à mettre un terme au pari après ce que Drago venait de lui dire. Elle monta alors dans sa chambre tandis que le blonde, s'allongeait dans le canapé et s'en allait dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Jalousie

**Charliee3216 :** Et oui, moi aussi j'aurai cédé depuis longtemps XD Bref, faudra patienter encore pour qu'il soit ensemble. Pour l'instant, Drago va devoir faire face à quelques "difficultés" et aussi quelques découvertes au niveau sentiment. XD

**Zemystelle** : Contente que cela te plaise. Voici le chapitre 5.

**Adel03lem : **Ouf ! soulagée XD bref, voici la suite.

**Chapitre 5 - Jalousie **

Plusieurs jours déjà sont passés depuis que Drago a dormi chez Hermione. Comme promis, ce dernier, n'avait pas tenté quoi que ce soit et avait, au contraire, dormi jusqu'au petit matin et s'était réveillé au moment où Hermione allumait la cafetière pour le café.

Depuis, Drago profitait de chaque moment où ils n'étaient que tout les deux pour continuer son jeu de séduction. Hermione tentait à chaque fois de lui proposer de mettre un terme au pari mais il arrivait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose et n'avait donc jamais réussi à le faire. De plus, les jours qui avaient suivis, Hermione avait enchainé les audiences, si bien qu'elle était épuisée et son bureau était de nouveau en désordre. Elle était tellement épuisé que ce jour là, en revenant de la dernière affaire de la matinée, elle s'écroula dans son fauteuil et utilisa la magie pour tout ranger. Ceci terminait, elle posa ses bras sur le bureau avant de mettre sa tête dessus et de se reposer. Elle commençait à somnoler lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle sursauta et releva la tête.

- Salut Hermione !

- Par Merlin ! Ernie ?

- En chair et en os.

- Hermione se leva de sa chaise et alla saluer Ernie.

- Et ben dites donc, ça faisait un bail ! Vous êtes rentré quand toi et Susan ?

- Hier soir ! Que c'est beau la Grèce ! Mais franchement, on ne regrette pas d'être rentré, Londres nous manquait.

- Haha tu m'étonnes, comment va Susan ?

- Bien ! Elle envisage de faire la même carrière que sa tante.

- Ah oui ? Je pense qu'elle fera une parfaite juge comme sa défunte et regrettée tante.

- Oui, je le pense aussi. Dis, je viens d'aller voir Justin, on doit manger tout à l'heure à la cafeteria du ministère, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Attends, je vais laisser des directives à ma secrétaire et on pourra aller manger.

Elle partit voir sa secrétaire, attrapa son attaché case où elle fourra les dossiers pour les audiences de l'après-midi et suivit Ernie.

- Au fait, j'ai appris que le demi-narcisse était au ministère.

- Demi-narcisse ? demanda-t-elle surprise

- McLaggen ! C'est comme cela qu'on l'appelait chez les Poufsouffle. On ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

- C'est sur, on ne l'aimait pas non plus chez les Gryffondors, et cela ne s'est pas arrangé après qu'il est fait perdre le match de Quidditch en sixième année en envoyant le cognard sur Harry. Si Ginny n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour Harry, je crois qu'elle aurait réduit Cormac en bouillis. Tu sais qu'il me tourne toujours autour ? Comme je suis la seule qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à mettre dans son lit parmi toutes les filles après lesquels il courrait, il continue.

- En même temps, je crois qu'il perd son temps, les filles qu'il a eu été sans aucun doute des filles naives ou qui ne rêvaient que de cela, peu importe avec qui.

- Oui aussi.

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçu Drago qui venait vers elle.

- Bonjour Drago, tu te souviens de Ernie ? Il revient de Grèce !

- Ah oui ! Bonjour Ernie, ça fait un bail… depuis Poudlard je crois ?

- Effectivement, je n'ai entendu que du bien sur toi Malefoy depuis mon retour ?

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione.

- Pas d'Hermione pour le moment, on était plutôt occupé à critiquer le semi-narcisse.

- Ah ! Lui !

- Quoi tu sais de qui on parle ?

- McLaggen, tout le monde l'appelle comme cela au ministère, je crois que c'est Justin qui a lancé le surnom.

- Possible, c'était comme cela qu'on l'appelait chez les poufsouffles à Poudlard.

- Quelle perte de temps ce type, bref, Hermione, je voulais te voir, tu as une minute.

- Ben, c'est que je comptais aller manger avec Ernie et Justin justement avant de retourner travailler.

- Ah bon !

- Mais que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Et bien, c'est mon anniversaire ce week end et j'invite quelques amis à venir faire la fête. Et tu es, bien évidemment, cordialement invité à la soirée.

- Et bien oui pourquoi pas, qui as-tu invité ?

- Et bien quelques collègues de travail, les Potter, Ron, les Londubats, les Weasley, Blaise et toi.

- Pas de soucis c'est noté, samedi, à quelle heure ?

- Dix neuf heures.

- Et bien je serais là, à plus tard Drago.

Ernie et elle reprirent le chemin vers le bureau de Justin. Drago ressentit un certain pincement au cœur en voyant sa belle discuter ainsi gaiement avec Ernie. Aussi, il était tellement rongé par la curiosité et par un drôle de sentiment, qu'il les suivi alors de loin.

- Et ben ! Complètement métamorphosé le Malefoy, on me l'avait pourtant dit mais c'est si surprenant.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est un tout autre Malefoy mais nous l'apprécions ainsi.

- Tu parles de lui avec beaucoup de gaieté

- Et bien oui, on est devenu ami, je parle toujours de mes amis avec beaucoup de gaieté et puis, comme tu as pu le voir, il me parle tout à fait courtoisement et amicalement.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai été surpris mais c'est de façon très agréable je dois dire.

- Oui, d'autant plus qu'il est amoureux de moi

- Lui aussi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ben que tu attires les hommes ma grande, semi-narcisse et Malefoy.

- Ah non ! Là, je t'arrête tout de suite, McLaggen est un abruti qui me veut uniquement dans son lit, Drago, lui, m'aime.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, il me l'a dit il y a quelques semaines, et ce, depuis qu'il a commencé à me connaitre réellement d'un point de vue d'ami.

- Et alors ? vous sortez ensemble ?

- Bien sur que non.

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

- Et bien, pour l'instant, pas vraiment, il fait partit de mes amis proches maintenant, mais de là à être amoureuse de lui, je ne peux pas encore le dire. Mais on ne peut jamais prévoir à l'avance ce que l'avenir nous réserve… à moins de s'appeler Sybille Trelawney.

Ils éclatèrent de rire pendant quelques instants, attirant un regard assez blessé qui les suivait.

- Non, honnêtement, je pense qu'il faut laisser venir les choses, si je dois tomber amoureuse de lui, je n'en ferai pas un drame, mais si ça n'arrive pas, et bien l'amitié me convient parfaitement et cela voudra dire que je suis destinée à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Au fait ? comment s'est passé la rupture avec Ron ?

- Et bien, comme toute rupture où les deux membres du couple n'ont plus de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, cela s'est bien passé et nous sommes amis comme avant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter et rejoignirent enfin Justin qui les attendait. Drago, lui, retourna à son bureau, les dents et les poings serrés, la voir ainsi parler en riant et en souriant le rendait fou… de jalousie. Oui, c'était cela, il était jaloux, il venait de faire connaissance avec ce sentiment horrible qui lui broyait les entrailles. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse à de telles réactions. Hermione était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout et puis, si cela se trouve, Ernie a déjà quelqu'un. Pris d'un nouvel élan de jalousie, il fit demi-tour et partit à la cafétéria. Il les observerait de loin.

Grosse erreur, il n'aurait jamais du les suivre, Hermione riait et parlait avec énergie et Drago ne cessaient de fermer les poings, ce sentiment de jalousie était horrible. Tout d'un coup, il s'aperçu qu'Hermione avait tourné le regard vers lui… et il détourna le sien. Merlin ! et si elle avait vu son comportement, si elle avait vu la colère qui le rongeait, la jalousie.

De son côté, Hermione discutait toujours avec ses amis jusqu'au moment où elle sentit un regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête et vit Drago qui les observait, elle décela quelque chose dans son regard mais ne su quoi, apparemment, il l'avait remarqué et avait tourné le regard. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à ses occupations.

Lorsque la fin de journée arriva, il ne su pourquoi, mais Drago se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione. Il l'attendait depuis dix minutes lorsqu'elle arriva enfin.

- Drago ? fit elle surprise. Que fais-tu dans mon bureau ?

- Je… je…

- Au fait, tu aurais du le dire que tu mangeais aussi à la cafétéria, nous aurions mangé tous les quatre ensemble.

- Je n'osais pas perturber votre instant de bonheur !

Merlin, pourquoi avait-il dit cela soudainement et brusquement !

- Heu… je veux dire, je ne pense pas que je me serais sentit à l'aise, après tout, je n'ai pas revu McMillan depuis Poudlard, il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié ma présence.

- Bien sur que si, tout le monde ne lui a dit que du bien de toi depuis qu'il est revenu et moi avec.

- C'est… c'est vrai.

- Après tout, nous sommes amis non ?

- Ou… Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago, tu as l'air anxieux.

- C'est que…

Il s'assit alors de manière las dans le fauteuil près de la porte et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Drago ?

- Je me déteste Hermione, je me déteste.

Surprise et ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste amical.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…. Je suis le pire des salauds.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble et pourtant, je ne voudrais que tu ne sois qu'à moi ! je… quand je t'ai vu avec McMillan, quand je t'ai vu rire et sourire ainsi, j'ai sentit la colère me rongeait, j'étais… j'étais jaloux de cette complicité.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cela. C'est tout à fait normal. Quand on aime quelqu'un, il est difficile de ne pas vouloir qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, après tout, j'ai connu cela quand j'étais amoureuse de Ron et qu'il sortait avec Lavande. Et puis, je ne pense que tu puisses être jaloux d'un homme marié.

- Marié ?

- Oui. Avec Susan Bones.

- Oh !

Hermione hocha la tête puis éclata de rire.

- Hermione ?

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, le grand Drago Malefoy pourrait être jaloux, je crois que je lui aurai ri au nez !

- Hé ! je t'interdis de te moquer !

- Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi !

- Ah oui ?

Hermione eu soudainement peur en voyant le regard dangereux que lui lancer Drago.

- Drago ? Drago non !

Le blond se jeta sur l'ancienne Rouge et or et commença à la chatouiller, la faisant rire à en avoir mal au ventre, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire et ne se pliant aucunement à ses demandes vaines d'arrêter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle demanda grâce et pardon qu'il s'arrêta et commença à rire lui aussi avant de se rendre compte dans quelle position il était. La partie de chatouille les avait fait tomber à terre et il se trouvait à présent au dessus de la brune qui avait du mal à arrêter de rire et à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le coup et les lèvres d'Hermione mais le souvenir de l'autre soir lui revint en mémoire et il se gifla mentalement avant de se relever et de tendre la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Lorsqu'elle le fut, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es tellement belle, ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi faut il que tu sois aussi belle et attirante, j'ai du mal à résister.

- Drago…

Hermione avait soudainement repris son calme, elle eu de nouveau ce sentiment de culpabilité. Elle soupira et se recula.

- Drago, écoutes, il faudrait…

- Hermione !

Les deux amis sursautèrent et Hermione se tourna vers la porte de son bureau où Ron venait d'apparaitre.

- Ron ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ernie est revenu !

- Oui je sais, j'ai déjeuner avec lui.

- Mais c'est pas le meilleur, l'autre abruti été en train de draguer Susan et a tenté de la forcer au moment où Ernie arrivait. Ils vont se battre en duel !

- Et Susan ?

- Elle est sous le choc, elle a eu une peur bleue. Viens !

- Mais enfin, nous ne sommes plus des gamins.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Hermione, il faut les arrêter. Ernie est dans une colère noire, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une gaffe.

- J'arrive !

Elle suivit alors Ron dans le couloir, Drago sur leur talon, ils arrivèrent alors dans le hall du ministère où des gens regardaient la scène. Ernie serrait Susan contre lui, celle-ci était toute tremblante.

- Ernie, Susan !

Dans un même élan, Ron, Hermione et Drago s'élancèrent et attrapèrent les deux duellistes. Hermione s'occupa de Susan tandis que Ron et Drago, tentaient respectivement de séparer Ernie et Cormac. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry arriva.

- Vous avez fini ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. On vient de m'avertir de ce qui se passait. Ernie ! Je conçois que ce salopard ai voulu s'en prendre à Susan, mais ce n'est pas en te battant en duel que tu feras quoi que ce soit et toi McLaggen, je te conseille de disparaitre ou j'en réfère au ministre qui nous fera la joie de se débarasser de toi, cela fait déjà deux fois que tu t'en prends à une femme mariée ! La prochaine fois, tu seras renvoyé !

McLaggen fusilla Harry du regard, puis, se libérant de l'emprise de Drago, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule spectatrice. Ernie, lui, tenta de réconforter Susan.

- Merci Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, mais la prochaine, ne recours pas au duel pour ce genre de choses, il y a des membres plus que compétents pour régler ce genre de chose.

- Oui, je sais, pardon.

- Pas de soucis, mais tu devrais emmener Susan chez vous, rester là ne l'aidera pas à se remettre du choc.

- Oui, je vais le faire, merci.

- Quant aux autres ! ce n'est pas un spectacle, vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos occupations et tout de suite !

Personne ne se fit prier deux fois, quand Harry intervenait, c'est qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons et tous vaquèrent de nouveau à leur occupation. Hermione soupira, encore une fois, elle n'avait pu dire à Drago ce qu'elle voulait. Elle partit récupérer ses affaires dans son bureau et rentra chez elle.


	6. L'anniversaire de Drago

**Aux reviewers du dernier chapitre : **Merci pour vos messages d'encouragements.

**Aux nouveaux followers et ceux qui m'ont ajoutés à leur favoris : **Merci beaucoup.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Au prochain, Drago risque de sortir de ces gonds, et pas seulement lui, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Je re-publie ce chapitre avec une petite correction, en effet, je me suis trompée, j'avais parlé du mariage de Harry alors qu'au début de l'histoire, il n'est pas encore marié, il s'agit en fait du mariage de Neville et Luna.

**Chapitre 6 - L'anniversaire de Drago**

Drago était à la fois tout excité et nerveux. Ce soir, il fêtait son anniversaire avec ses amis et Hermione avait accepté de venir. Aussi, il devait faire en sorte qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui pour tenter toute les manœuvres séductrices possibles. Certes, il savait très bien que lui faire du pied ne marcherait pas mais il ne s'en priverait pas. Bref, il fallait assurer. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien toute les boissons qu'il fallait, ceux avec alcool et ceux sans alcool pour Ginny à cause de sa grossesse et pour ceux qui n'en boivent pas. Ensuite, il transplana au chaudron baveur et sortit dans la rue moldue pour se rendre chez un traiteur. Il avait déjà commandé ici et il devait avouer que la cuisine moldue était plutôt excellente. Il récupéra donc sa commande qui venait justement d'être terminé et ressortit de la boutique, se rendit à nouveau au chaudron baveur et retourna chez lui. Il sortit tous des sacs que lui avaient donnés le traiteur et plaça tout aux endroits adéquats. Ceci fait, il partit enfin prendre une douche, profitant de ce moment de répit pour se raser la barbe de deux jours qui avait poussé et s'habilla pour la soirée avec un smoking blanc accompagné d'une cravate et de chaussures noires. Il peigna ses cheveux afin d'être suffisamment présentable puis se donna un petit coup de parfum pour homme mais suffisamment peu pour ne pas repousser les invités. Enfin prêt, il eu tout juste le temps de dresser la table que la sonnette retentit. Il vérifia une dernière fois la table et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée pour ouvrir la porte après avoir regardé l'heure. Il était dix neuf heures tapant.

- Hermione ! A l'heure, comme toujours.

- Que veux-tu ? les vieilles habitudes ont du mal à se perdre.

- Bien entendu, et si tu rentrais, ne reste donc pas dehors, la fête se fait à l'intérieur.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, elle entra sous le regard de Drago qui l'observait, elle était vêtue de la robe qu'elle avait portée à leur quatrième année de Poudlard, ou plutôt, elle portait une robe qu'elle avait faite faire sur le modèle de l'ancienne. Il accompagna ainsi Hermione jusqu'au salon qui était séparé de la cuisine par une porte coulissante. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et commencèrent à discuter lorsque la cloche sonna de nouveau.

- Excuse-moi.

- Vas-y, c'est ton anniversaire après tout. Au fait, on sera combien ?

- Hum… attends, je vais ouvrir et je te dis cela.

Il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans le vestibule. Au son des voix, Hermione su qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, Ginny et la famille Weasley, apparemment, ils étaient venus ensemble. Lorsque Drago revint, ce fut accompagné de ces derniers et Hermione les salua chaleureusement.

- Hermione ma chérie, tu va bien ? demanda Mme Weasley

- Oui, très bien Molly, ne vous en faites pas.

- Tu as une mine fatiguée.

- Oui, cette semaine a été assez chargée mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Au fait Hermione, tu demandais combien nous serions, j'ai invité cinq collègues de boulot mais seulement deux viennent, ensuite la famille Weasley mais seul Molly, Arthur et Ron ont pu venir, ce qui fait donc déjà cinq, plus les Potter, cela fait sept, avec Neville et Luna cela fera neuf, ainsi que Blaise donc dix, toi et moi, nous serons donc douze.

- Et bien, cela fait une belle table, je suis contente que ce ne soit pas moi qui cuisine pour une fois, fit Molly en riant.

- Vous avez raison Molly. Bien, en attendant que les autres invités arrivent, je vais vous apporter les amuse-gueules. Vous pourrez manger sans vous priver, il y en aura encore pour les autres.

Sur ces mots, il s'exécuta et revint avec un plateau chargé de pâté en croute, de jambon roulé au fromage, de petites saucisses, de cacahuètes et d'olives. La sonnette retentit à ce moment là et Drago laissa ses invités qui commencèrent à manger tout en discutant joyeusement. Drago revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné de personnes du ministère que les autres connaissaient peu hormis Arthur Weasley qui s'empressa d'aller leur parler, des nouveaux venus, il y avait aussi Blaise Zabini qui salua tout le monde, serrant les mains des hommes et faisant la bise aux femmes.

Neville et Luna furent les derniers arrivés.

- Désolé, un chat errant est entré dans ma serre, j'ai du réparer les dégâts causés par l'animal et surtout, le sauver du filet du diable que je cultive pour les apothicaires.

- Pas de soucis, vous n'êtes pas si en retard que cela, le rassura Drago.

- Tant mieux alors.

De part et d'autres du salon, les invités et Drago discutaient avec gaieté et chaleur. Ils semblèrent s'entendre tous à merveille. Cependant, Drago se mordit les lèvres et fut de nouveau pris d'un excès de jalousie en voyant l'un de ses collègues parlaient à Hermione. A ses gestes, il comprenait que l'homme tentait de draguer Hermione. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Hermione semblait repousser les avances du dragueur et que ce dernier, avec beaucoup d'humour et de compréhension, cessa toute tentative de séduction et reprit une discussion plus normale à laquelle Hermione participa avec gaieté. Drago regarda alors sa montre et proposa à ses invités de venir s'attabler. Il invita bien entendu Hermione à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle hésita un instant puis, finit par accepter. Ceci fut donc la première victoire de Drago. Il se retira ensuite dans la cuisine et prit plusieurs plateaux qu'il apporta sur la table avant de s'installer.

- Levons notre verre à l'anniversaire de Drago, s'exclama Harry qui avait pris l'initiative de servir tout le monde en boisson.

- A Drago ! lancèrent l'ensemble des invités.

Ils levèrent alors tous leur verre puis le portèrent à leur lèvre.

- Merci beaucoup. Servez-vous je vous en prie.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Ron ne se fit pas prier et se servit de chaque chose qu'il y avait sur la table et commença à manger avec appétit.

- Au fait, dit soudainement Ron à ses amis, faudra que je vous présente ma petite amie prochainement.

- Tu as une nouvelle petite amie ? demanda Hermione surprise.

- Oui, dit il en rougissant, je l'ai rencontré il y a un mois, alors que je mangeais dans un restaurant au chemin de traverse, je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner ce soir là, elle était assise à la table à côté de moi et était toute seule, elle semblait triste, du coup, j'ai commencé à parler avec elle et là elle m'a appris que son petit ami la trompait depuis plusieurs semaines avec sa meilleure amie. C'est son frère qui l'a découvert et qui le lui a dit et montré. Du coup, après le repas, je l'ai invité à venir boire un verre avec moi au chaudron baveur et nous avons fait plus ample connaissance. Elle a été agréablement surprise en apprenant qui j'étais. Et pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu le droit au « ah ! l'ami d'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ? » mais à « C'est vrai que tu as aidé à vaincre le mage noir et que tu as six frères et sœurs ? » du coup on a fini par se revoir et depuis le weekend dernier on sort ensemble avec approbation de son frère. Ils sont orphelins et son frère a trois ans de plus qu'elle, sa mère est morte à sa naissance et son père est décédé d'un virus foudroyant lors de sa deuxième année d'étude à Salem.

- Et bien, j'ai hâte que tu nous la présente alors, fit Hermione ravie.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sourit avant de reprendre son repas là où il en était. Le repas avança très bien. Hermione sentit plusieurs fois la jambe de Drago se frottait à la sienne et tantôt elle le foudroyait du regard, tantôt elle restait indifférente. Ce dernier lui sourit avec le regard qui voulait dire « ce soir, j'ai tout les droits », ce qui agaça un peu la brune. A un moment, Drago fit tomber sa fourchette sous la table et s'affaira à la récupérer, profitant que personne ne pouvait voir pour déposer de rapides baisers sur la jambe de la brune qui se retint de tressaillir à ce contact. Elle jurerait que cette fourchette n'était pas tombé sur le sol par accident et au regard de Drago lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste et le foudroya du regard une fois de plus.

Bientôt Drago se leva pour aller chercher le dessert mais Harry l'intima de s'asseoir.

- Tu ne va tout de même pas amener toi-même le gâteau à la table, dis moi plutôt où il est, je vais aller le chercher avec Ginny.

Surpris mais ne cherchant pas à protester, Drago lui indiqua où trouver le gâteau.

- Ron, prépare le déluminateur s'il te plait, je sais que tu l'as toujours sur toi.

Ron acquiesça à la demande de son meilleur ami et le couple Potter se rendit dans la cuisine. Ce fut lorsqu'Harry lança un « vas-y Ron » que ce dernier actionna ce qui ressemblait à un briquet et toute les lumières de la pièce disparurent à l'intérieur. Harry et Ginny entrèrent alors avec le gâteau qu'il portait tout deux et sur lequel ils avaient placé des bougies et entamèrent la fameuse chanson auquel les autres ajoutèrent leur voix. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Blaise mette fin à la chanson.

- Fais un vœu Drago !

Ce dernier ne sembla pas réfléchir longtemps et souffla les bougies en une fois, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement et Ron ramena la lumière en actionnant une nouvelle fois son déluminateur.

- C'est au roi de la fête de couper le gâteau, fit Hermione en tendant un couteau à Drago et une pelle à tarte.

Drago s'empara des deux outils que lui tendait Hermione en prenant bien soin d'effleurer les doigts de la jeune fille sans que personne d'autres qu'elle ne puisse le voir. A tour de rôle, Drago prit les assiettes sur la petite pile à côté du gâteau et donna une part à chacun en commençant par Hermione en terminant par lui-même.

La fin du repas se termina bien vite et ce fut bientôt l'heure des cadeaux.

- Bon anniversaire Drago ! firent-ils l'un après l'autre en lui tendant leur cadeau.

Drago les ouvrit un à un et remercia chacun d'entre eux. Il avait reçu des tas de belles choses. Mme et Mr Weasley lui avait offert un pull tricoté main et un cake aux fruits maison, Ron lui avait pris un kit de préparation de potion, les Potter lui avait offert un nécessaire à balai, les collègues de bureau s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter le tout dernier balai sorti : Le Condor que Harry affirma être un excellent balai pour en avoir lui-même acheté un. Blaise avait réussi à dénicher un excellent vin de premier cru rarissime, enfin Hermione lui avait prit un chemisier de la couleur des yeux de Drago et un pantalon blanc qui allait à la perfection avec le chemisier. Drago les remercia tous et se déplaça pour serrer la main des garçons et faire la bise aux femmes. Il s'attarda notamment pour parler rapidement dans l'oreille d'Hermione d'une voix charnel.

- Je le mettrai à notre prochain rendez-vous.

A la suite de quoi, la fête continua et Hermione but beaucoup ce soir là, plus que d'habitude et fut rapidement ivre. Elle dansait avec tout le monde, embrassant tous les hommes célibataires de la fête en leur lançant des « fais pas cette tête, c'est la fête ! ». Elle vint même à embrasser Drago alors que ce dernier discutait vivement avec Blaise. Il fut si surpris qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.

- Eh ben ! elle en tient une bonne ce soir la Granger, fit Blaise.

- C'est moi où elle vient de m'embrasser ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, comme elle m'a embrassé et embrassé tout les célibataires de la soirée.

Drago fut encore plus surpris, et de nouveau, la jalousie lui broya les entrailles. Blaise, connaissant les sentiments de son ami, lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas va, je crois que l'alcool lui fait faire n'importe quoi. Et puis contrairement aux autres, elle ne t'a rien dit après t'avoir embrassé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de décompresser avec tout ce stress et la fatigue accumulée cette semaine.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, apparemment, elle a bu autant au mariage de Neville. Et cette fois, elle ne s'est pas contentée que des hommes célibataires. Elle embrassait toute personne à sa portée. Je ne te dis pas la crise que cela a du faire alors qu'elle était avec Ron. Et quand je dis qu'il n'y avait pas que les hommes, apparemment, elle a aussi embrassé toutes les femmes qu'elle soupçonnait ou savait homosexuelle.

- Effrayant

- N'est ce pas ?

Drago observa Hermione pendant le reste de la soirée, elle finit même par embrasser trois fois chaque personne avant de se poser dans le fauteuil. Personne ne se rendit compte que l'ancienne Gryffondor s'était endormie à l'exception de Drago.

La soirée toucha enfin à sa fin et les invitèrent s'en allèrent petit à petit. Harry voulu réveiller Hermione mais Drago le rassura.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe Harry, si elle ne se réveille pas, je l'installerai dans la chambre d'ami.

- D'accord, merci, je te fais confiance pour ne pas en profiter.

- Je ne suis pas de ce genre là, du moins, plus maintenant.

- Je sais, à lundi.

Sur ces mots, Harry rejoignit Ginny dans le hall et ils sortirent dans la nuit étoilée. Drago nettoya un peu le sol, puis se dirigea vers Hermione pour tenter de la réveiller. Rien à faire, elle dormait à point fermé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'au moment où il la saisit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre d'amie. A peine était-elle dans ses bras qu'elle enserra le coup de Drago de ses bras et se mit à glousser. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas encore décuvée. Il monta les marches qui se trouvait au fond du salon et monta à l'étage, il longea le couloir et atteignit rapidement la chambre d'ami. Tenant toujours Hermione, il agita sa baguette et les couvertures se défirent aussitôt pour permettre au sorcier de déposer la jeune femme dans le lit. Ceci fait, il remonta les couvertures sur elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour en fermer les rideaux. A ce moment là, il sentit quelque chose de mou le toucher. En se retournant, il crut avoir des hallucinations et détourna aussitôt le regard. Hermione venait de se dévêtir complètement, lançant le tout dans le dos de Drago. Elle était à présent devant lui, assise, les jambes légèrement ouvertes.

- Qu… qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ?

- Cela ne se voit pas, je veux faire l'amour, dit-elle d'un ton naturel mais derrière laquelle on ressentait bien la voix alcoolisée. Allez ! je sais que tu en as envie.

- Pas de ça Hermione, tu es saoule, tu ne sais ni ce que tu fais, ni ce que tu dis.

- Mais… je ne suis pas saoule. Je suis enivrée ! je veux aimer tout le monde, faire l'amour jusqu'au matin avec qui voudra !

- C'est ce que je disais tu es saoule

- Mais, allez ! promis, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras après !

Drago la regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux de nouveau, s'il la regardait, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de se jeter dessus et il savait déjà que la lionne serait furieuse, lorsque le lendemain matin, elle s'apercevrait qu'il avait profité de la situation.

- Il est l'heure de dormir Hermione. Bonne nuit.

Drago se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche pour se ressaisir. En ressortant, il colla son oreille à la porte de la chambre d'ami. Au son qu'il entendait, il su que la brune s'était finalement endormie. Il soupira de soulagement et se rendit dans sa chambre où, par précaution, il ferma par magie.


	7. Réveil mouvementé et petit problème

**Charliee3216 : **Ah qui sait, deviendra-t-il dingue ? c'est à voir XD En tout cas, voici la suite et contente que le chapitre 6 t'es plu.

**: **C'est aussi ce que pense Drago dans le chapitre ci-dessous.

**Chapitre 7 : Réveil mouvementé et petit problème**

Drago avait très peu fermé l'œil de la nuit, au bout d'un moment, n'arrivant plus à dormir, il sortit de son lit et s'en alla prendre une troisième douche pour soulager le désir qui montait en lui. Le « spectacle » que lui avait « offert » Hermione la veille l'avait hanté toute la nuit et l'envie de se lever pour aller la voir et accéder à sa requêta avait plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit du jeune homme. Toute la nuit, il n'avait pensé qu'à cela, qu'il ait été éveillé ou endormi. La douche prise, il descendit dans la cuisine et se prépara un café. Il venait de finir son café lorsqu'il su que sa belle était enfin réveillée.

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête si horrible qu'elle se saurait volontiers jetés par la fenêtre pour ne plus rien ressentir. Elle bougea légèrement, la tête lourde et se redressa dans son lit… dans son lit ? Hermione ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une première chose, elle n'était pas dans son lit ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas dans son lit ? Deuxième chose, elle était nue, pourquoi était-elle nue ? Elle tenta, autant que son mal de crâne le lui permit, de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Où était-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! à l'anniversaire de Drago…. Drago ? Attends là, qu'est ce qui s'est passé après la soirée ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit ses vêtements en dessous de la fenêtre. Elle vit aussitôt rouge, et malgré son mal de tête et sans se soucier de réveiller ou non le blond, elle hurla :

- Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Ramène ton arrière train ici tout de suite !

Le dit Drago reposa sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigea, sans trop se dépêcher, dans la chambre qu'occupait la lionne. A peine était-il rentré qu'il du se protéger le visage pour éviter de se recevoir un oreiller dans la tête.

- J'exige de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

- Très bien ! je vais t'expliquer…

- Oh non Malefoy ! il n'y a rien à expliquer, ce que je vois c'est que tu as profité que j'étais saoul !

- Non justement, je n'ai rien fait, répliqua Drago.

- Ah oui ? alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis en tenue d'Eve et que mes vêtements se retrouvent vers la fenêtre !

- Oui, je peux t'expliquer et s'il le faut, je te monterai le souvenir dans ma pensine. Il se trouve Hermione que tu étais ivre hier, tellement ivre que tu ne savais même pas ce que tu faisais.

Il lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé, quand il arriva au moment où Hermione s'était déshabillé et lui avait demandé de lui faire l'amour, Hermione en resta bouche bée.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Oh que si je le suis, et si tu veux, je t'ai dit comment te le prouver.

- Alors tu… tu n'as rien fait ?

- Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? si je l'avais fait j'aurai perdu toute chance et j'aurai du laisser tomber le pari, et tu ne m'aurais plus adressé la parole, je me trompe ?

- Tu… tu as raison… pardon de t'avoir accusé à tort.

- Ce n'est rien, mais évite de faire cela dans une fête où McLaggen sera présent, sinon, lui, c'est sur, il n'hésitera pas.

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu faire cela par rapport à lui, il me donne la nausée. N'importe qui vraiment, sauf lui.

Drago eu un léger sourire qui ne présagea rien de bon pour Hermione.

- Drago ?

Ce dernier s'avança vers la fenêtre pour ramasser les vêtements de la brune et les lui apporta. Elle tendit le bras pour les attraper mais Drago lui saisit le poigné et se plaça au dessus d'elle.

- Drago !

- N'importe qui sauf McLaggen? et tu crois que même sobre, tu pourrais te laisser aller ?

- N… non !

- Tu es sur ? parce que là tout de suite, je n'aurai qu'une envie, me venger de la mauvaise nuit que je viens de passer à désirer ce corps que tu voulais m'offrir. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, tu as un corps de rêve Hermione.

La brune se retint de rougir et regarda ailleurs.

- Rends-moi mes vêtements s'il te plait ?

- Contre quoi ?

- Contre rien.

- Je veux un dédommagement

- Je suis désolée des souffrances que tu as pu avoir à cause de moi d'ailleurs… je me demande si on ne devrait pas tout arrêter.

- Pardon ?

- Le pari, je… je n'ai pas envie de continuer, je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un que j'apprécie souffrir.

- Mais je ne souffre pas, j'ai lancé ce pari en connaissance de cause Mione, ce n'est pas à toi de décider si on doit arrêter parce que je souffre ou non, on n'arrêtera que si tu es sure que tu ne sortiras jamais avec moi, or, pour l'instant, je suis sure que tu n'as pas encore pris de décision.

- Mais…

- Je te dis que tout va bien, je te le jure Hermione, si je souffrais, crois bien que je serais le premier à mettre fin à tout cela.

- …

- En attendant, je veux mon dédommagement.

- Je viens te faire des excuses.

- Mais cela ne suffit pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Un baiser.

- Quoi ? mais tu es malade ! on n'embrasse pas les gens quand on ne sort pas avec.

- Tu oublis que j'ai pratiquement passé une nuit blanche à cause de toi.

- Mais…

- Ou alors tu ne penses finalement pas à tous ce discours que tu viens de dire sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas que je souffre ?

- Bien sur que si je le pense!

- Alors ?

- Bon, très bien, mais je te préviens, je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui se passera après.

- Je m'en fiche, cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends

Il plaça sa main dans le dos de la brune et la rapprocha de lui, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Drago poussa un grognement de rage et sortit de la pièce.

Hermione se dépêcha alors de s'habiller et descendit à son tour et entendit Drago dans le hall d'entrée.

- Qu'est –ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton déplaisant.

- Mais enfin mon Dragonouchet, je t'avais dit que je viendrais pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et t'offrir un cadeau.

Hermione reconnu la voix de Pansy Parkinson, n'étant pas une mangemort et n'ayant pas vraiment participé à la guerre, elle avait été innocenté et relâché dés le début des procès mais elle restait fidèle à elle-même : une serpentarde de pure souche qui déteste les nés moldus.

- Et moi je t'ai répondu que je ne voulais rien de toi, barre toi !

- Mais…

- Barre-toi !

- Drago ? fit Hermione en entrant dans le hall

Les deux ex verts et argent se tournèrent vers elle. Drago avec un regard désolé et Pansy avec un regard qui en disait long.

- Ah d'accord je vois, tu préfères te taper une sang de bourbe que de passer la journée avec moi, c'est cela… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Drago avait sortit sa baguette et, le regard meurtrier, l'avait pointé vers Pansy.

- Excuse-toi ! Excuse-toi tout de suite pour ce que tu as dit sur Hermione ! Je t'apprendrais que d'un, je ne me tape Hermione comme tu dis, nous sommes amis, ensuite, je refuse qu'on crache son venin de basilic sur mes amis, alors soit tu fais des excuses et tu dégages sur le champ et tu ne reviens pas, soit je te ferai amèrement regretté ce que tu viens de dire.

Pansy fulminait de rage, non seulement, elle ne s'excusa pas, mais en plus, elle s'en alla après avoir collé une gifle à Drago.

- Tu es tombé bien bas.

Et elle transplana aussitôt sous les promesses de Drago de tout faire pour lui faire regretter son geste et ses paroles.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre…

- Ne t'excuse pas, de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser s'éterniser ici, je la déteste, je l'ai toujours détesté mais j'ai du me contenir pendant sept ans pour ne pas que cela se sache, j'ai finit par lui dire qu'elle perdait son temps à me courir après et que je la haïssais mais elle est comme un parasite. Bon… sinon, où en étions nous ?

- J'allais partir.

- Attends, je n'ai pas eu mon dédommagement.

- Je n'ai plus le temps Drago, je dois partir.

Elle le contourna, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Drago la regarda transplanait avec tristesse, bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette garce gâche tout ? Il referma la porte et s'en alla vaquer à de nouvelles occupations pour oublier sa rage et sa frustration.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis lors, Hermione venait de terminer une audience lorsqu'en sortant elle tomba nez à nez avec Cormac McLaggen.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour McLaggen.

- Appelle-moi Cormac s'il te plait, on est ami après tout ?

- Ah oui ? et depuis quand ?

- Ce que tu es froide.

Hermione se retourna vers l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis froide qu'avec les personnes que j'ai en horreur McLaggen, sache que je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ami.

- Bien bien, dans ce cas, accepte un diner avec moi et je te ferai changer d'avis.

- Dans tes rêves.

Elle tourna les talons et reprit son chemin vers son bureau.

- Allez quoi ! Accepte un diner avec moi, après je te laisserai tranquille.

- Oui et je suis sure que tu n'as aucune idée mal placée derrière cette histoire de diner.

- Pas du tout.

- Pitié Cormac, je sais très bien que tu veux juste me mettre dans ton lit mais je vais te dire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui ouvre les cuisses facilement contrairement à toutes ces filles que tu as convaincu et que tu as laissé tomber juste après.

- Je n'y peux rien si j'ai un physique avantageux et si elles sont naïves

- Redescends de ton piédestal McLaggen, tu les as embobiné, tu es sortit avec certaines d'entre elles jusqu'à qu'elle te dise oui et que tu les largues. Tu es juste un petit coq prétentieux.

- Je vois, en fait, tu préfères diner avec un mangemort qu'avec moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme ânerie encore ?

- Ben oui, tu as bien diné avec Malefoy, et je dirais même que tu es bien souvent avec.

- Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas ce que montre son bras.

- Il n'a jamais tué personne.

- Mais il n'a pas laissé passer l'occasion de vous pourrir la vie à Poudlard.

- Et il nous a sauvés la vie durant notre quête des horcruxes en faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Harry.

- Il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore était condamné de toute manière et j'aimerai bien que tu me dises ce que tu aurais à sa place si c'était ta famille qui était en danger de mort si tu ne faisais pas ce que Voldemort disait. Il ne faisait que protéger sa mère.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu l'aimes.

- C'est un ami, et il est bien plus humain que toi, tu crois vraiment qu'Harry et Ron seraient amis avec lui maintenant s'il était vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être à Poudlard ? non. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu

- Toi non plus.

- L'avantage quand on est ami c'est qu'on en sait un peu plus que les autres. Maintenant, laisse moi j'ai du travail.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Ecoute ! J'ai vraiment envie de diner avec toi.

- Et moi je crois qu'elle t'a déjà dit non.

Hermione et Cormac tournèrent la tête et virent Drago arrivaient vers eux.

- Tu nous espionnais ?

- Non, mais j'attendais Hermione pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important, du coup j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je suis un « mangemort » comme tu le dis si bien McLaggen. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse usages de magie noire contre toi, laisse Hermione tranquille.

Le chatain fusilla Drago du regard, lâcha Hermione et s'en alla.

- Merci, quel pot de colle ce type ! fit Hermione en se massant le poignet. J'étais sur le point de sortir ma baguette quand tu es arrivé. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, je viens de la part d'une connaissance, apparemment, il aurait besoin d'aide, son elfe de maison a disparu, il a peur qu'il n'ait été enlevé.

- Qui pourrait enlever un elfe de maison ?

- Justement, il ne sait pas. Certes les elfes de maison ont plus de droit qu'avant mais il a reçu des menaces récemment et peu après, son elfe disparaissait. Et vu qu'il est un grand défenseur de ces fameux droits, il pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'on enlevait.

- Bien, mais dans ce cas, c'est au bureau des aurors qu'il faut parler.

- Oui, mais si on retrouve l'elfe, vivant bien sur, nous devront ouvrir un dossier et l'interrogeait et bien entendu, mettre les maitres chanteurs en prison.

Hermione acquiesça et rentra dans son bureau suivit de Drago. Elle remplit tout les papiers nécessaires, en fit une copie, et les donna à Drago.

- Voilà, le dossier est ouvert. Il n'y a plus qu'à voir Harry.

Comme au lendemain de l'anniversaire, Drago attrapa le poigné d'Hermione et l'attira vers lui.

- Puis-je avoir ce baiser de dédommagement que je n'ai pas eu ? d'autant plus que je viens d'intervenir pour te débarrasser du semi-narcisse.

- Drago…

- Allez ! S'il te plait ?

Hermione soupira, bon, pas le choix, elle devait accepter. Drago sourit et se pencha vers elle, mais encore une fois, ils furent interrompu par une note qui venait de voler entre eux. Hermione se hâta de la récupérer et lu ce qui était marqué.

- Désolé Drago, je dois y aller. Ma mère vient d'entrer à l'hôpital, elle a eu un accident de voiture.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fila. Drago lu à son tour la note qu'elle avait posé sur la table afin de vérifier qu'elle disait vrai. Et c'était le cas. Il pria alors Merlin pour la bonne santé de Mme Granger.

- Je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse. J'espère que sa mère ira mieux.

Et il sortit du bureau, la note en main, espérant de tout cœur que tout aille bien.


	8. Le début des ennuis

**Lana Nemesis : Voilà la suite.**

**Charliee3216 : Comme tu vas le voir, il l'a eu XD il peut remercier Cormac pour cela mais les ennuis sont loin d'être fini.**

**Chapitre 8 - Le début des ennuis**

Après trois jours d'absence à laisser les affaires en cours aux mains du département de la justice magique et de régulation des créatures magiques, Hermione revint enfin au travail. Soulagé d'avoir enfin vu sa mère se réveiller. Les médecins avaient annoncés qu'elle était sortit d'affaires. Quelques jours plus tôt, Mme Granger avait eu un accident de voiture et avait été placé dans un coma artificiel. Hermione était donc resté à son chevet en compagnie de son père et avait espéré le réveil de sa mère. Cette dernière s'était alors réveillée après trois jours et leur avait sourit. Apprenant qu'il n'y avait plus de crainte à avoir, Hermione fut soulagée et annonça qu'elle retournait au travail. Elle étreignit sa mère et s'en alla en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

Elle venait de faire un état général de ce qui l'attendait après trois jours d'absences lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son bureau se refermer. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Cormac McLaggen

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? dit-elle froidement. Je te prierai donc de sortir de mon bureau et de faire une entrée dans les normes McLaggen.

- Parce que tu m'aurais laissé entrer ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Tout dépend de la raison de ta présence ici.

- Dans ce cas, ne pas frapper était la meilleure solution. Ecoute, j'aimerai t'inviter de nouveau à diner. L'autre jour, nous avons été interrompus et je n'ai pas reçu de réponse.

- Alors j'en déduis que : soit tu es sourd, soit tu es amnésique, je t'ai catégoriquement répondu non. Maintenant sors où j'emploierai tous les moyens nécessaires pour te faire sortir.

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole et pointa sa baguette vers Cormac. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de capitulation et sortit.

- Tu dineras avec moi un soir, tu verras.

- Dans tes rêves McLaggen.

Elle soupira avant d'entendre frapper à la porte, non mais il n'était quand même pas déjà revenu à la charge ? Elle leva la tête et fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle appréciait , et même deux : Harry et Drago.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ?

- Je me serais porté mille fois mieux si McLaggen n'était pas venu dans mon bureau.

- Encore ? fit Drago en colère

- Ne t'en fais pas, cette fois, j'ai eu de quoi le persuader de ne pas chercher à insister. Vous vouliez me voir.

- Oui, concernant l'affaire dont Drago t'a parlé avant ton absence et bien entendu, prendre des nouvelles de ta mère ? Elle va bien ?

- Oui, les médecins ont dit qu'elle était sortit d'affaire, d'où mon retour. Mais j'irai tout de même la voir le soir après le boulot.

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas Harry. Alors, cette affaire ?

Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé et vint se placer face à eux, tandis que Harry commençait à tout lui raconter. Hermione prit des notes de ce que lui racontait Harry. Apparemment l'elfe de maison n'avait pas été enlevé mais avait simplement pris ses deux jours de congés, cependant, ce dernier a entendu des choses sur son maitre, des menaces et serait susceptible de reconnaitre les personnes en question.

- Je vois, encore une histoire d'elfe victime. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour que cela soit réglé rapidement. Apparemment, demain, je vais devoir faire un procès à l'extérieur. Une sirène prétend avoir eu sa générosité abusée par un sorcier. Rare sont les sirènes généreuses mais apparemment, elle lui aurait donné des trésors se trouvant au fond de son lac mais l'homme a profité qu'elle dorme pour tout lui prendre. Heureusement, Luna a accepté de m'accompagner, heureusement qu'elle a décidé d'apprendre le langage des sirènes après Poudlard, elle me sera d'une grande aide.

Harry acquiesça et se leva, Drago également.

- Bon, et bien, nous te laissons travailler là-dessus Hermione, nous nous continuons les investigations.

- D'accord, bonne journée.

Harry et Drago la saluèrent et sortirent du bureau, une fois que tout les deux et assez loin d'Hermione. Harry se tourna vers Drago.

- Drago, je vais devoir te demander de faire attention à Hermione.

- Hein ? pourquoi ?

- J'en parlerai au ministre, mais écoute, je veux que tu le fasses discrètement, veille sur elle s'il te plait, j'ai peur que Cormac ne fasse quelque chose. Après ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et aujourd'hui, j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

- Je comprends mieux, oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi cela m'inquiète, ne t'en fais pas, je le surveillerai.

- Merci Drago.

- Normal, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

- Elle déteste ce type au plus haut point, à Poudlard, c'est celui qu'elle détestait le plus et pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui nous pourrissait la vie.

- Merci de me rappeler que j'étais un parfait crétin.

- Justement Drago, c'est pour te montrer à quel point elle le hait, même toi tu paraissais un enfant de cœur à côté de lui aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle n'avait accepté d'aller à la fête de Slughorn avec lui uniquement pour rendre Ron jaloux.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens, grosse erreur de sa part, depuis, il ne la lâche plus, je me trompe.

- En fait, il a commencé à lui tourner autour en début de sixième année et pendant qu'elle était avec Ron, il a arrêté de tout tenter pour l'avoir, mais voilà, il commence à vouloir réessayer de sortir avec elle. Peine perdue bien entendu mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose quand même. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi.

- Oui, pas de soucis Harry, je le ferai.

Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Harry partant aussitôt vers le bureau du ministre, Drago, lui commença sa mission. Les ennuis commençaient, si ce salaud osait poser la main sur Hermione, il le lui ferait payer cher, mais alors très cher.

Ne sachant rien de tout cela, Hermione termina sa journée sans avoir eu trop de chose à faire, le procès de la journée avait été annulé car l'un des protagonistes de l'affaire était tombé malade. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de son bureau, elle avait envie de marcher un peu aujourd'hui, elle prendrait donc la voie « moldue » pour repartir. Mal lui en pris, car à peine était elle rentrée dans l'ascenseur qu'une main l'attrapa.

- Bonsoir.

- Lâche moi McLaggen !

- Oh non ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté de diner avec moi.

- C'est du harcèlement et du chantage. Lâche-moi tout de suite.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Cormac.

- Vas-y, utilise ta magie, je ne te lâcherai pas pour autant.

- Impe…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et des sorciers entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Voilà où il voulait en venir. Elle le fusilla du regard et sourit. Non mais quoi encore, il pensait qu'elle ne savait pas jeter de sort informulé ? Aussitôt, elle relança son sortilège… mais rien ne se produit.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Tu pensais m'avoir avec un sortilège informulé ? tu es stupide Granger. J'ai lancé un sort sur la cabine pour annuler tout sort que tu tenterais de lancer pour te dégager. Maintenant, acceptes de diner avec moi et je te laisserai tranquille.

Hermione fulminait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de gifler Cormac et de lui dire ses quatre vérités mais avec tout ce monde, elle ne pouvait se permettre un scandale. Elle fusilla de nouveau Cormac des yeux.

- C'est hors de question.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau et il la tira à l'extérieur à sa suite.

- Lâche-moi Cormac ! Tout de suite. Impe….

- Protego !

Le sort d'Hermione ricocha et elle eu tout juste le temps d'éviter le sortilège qui revenait vers elle.

- Lâche-moi espèce de scroutt à pétard ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter. Jamais je ne dinerai avec un salaud comme toi, je te déteste ! je te hais au plus haut point ! tu m'insupportes, et même, tu me donnes envie de vomir, alors dégage ta main de sur moi !

- Non !

Il continuait de la tirer quand un autre bras saisit celui d'Hermione et un jet de lumière fonça sur Cormac qui n'eu pas le temps de riposter et se retrouva projeter en arrière, lâchant Hermione malgré lui.

- Encore une fois, je constate que tu es un parfait petit cafard visqueux ! Je crois qu'Hermione t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille.

- Encore toi ! Je crois que ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ne te regarde pas.

- Oh si cela me regarde !

- Ah oui ? ricana Cormac. Et puis-je savoir en quoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est ma petite amie !

Hermione était sur le point de répliquer que c'était faux lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Drago et comprit qu'il était en train de mentir pour que Cormac la laisse enfin tranquille. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Cormac qui semblait encaissé durement le coup.

- Tu plaisantes Malefoy ? Hermione sortir avec un mangemort.

- La ferme ! répliqua Hermione. Drago n'est pas un mangemort et non, il ne plaisante pas. Voilà pourquoi tu nous vois si souvent ensemble, on a commencé à sortir ensemble, le soir de notre diner en tête à tête il y a quelques semaines.

Elle sentit alors les bras de Drago la serrait contre lui dans un geste protecteur et possessif, elle jouait le jeu, elle voulait se débarrasser de l'autre andouille. Drago trouva là l'occasion de pouvoir enfin gouter aux lèvres de sa dulcinée lorsque Cormac lança

- Si vous êtes ensemble, prouvez-le !

- Pourquoi devrait-on prouver quoi que ce soit à un cloporte dans ton…

- Laisse Mione, il veut une preuve ? je vais lui en donner une.

- Mais…

Elle le regarda, il était sérieux ? Elle lu dans ses yeux que oui, non mais attends, ils ne sortent pas réellement ensemble, pourquoi ? Ah oui, pour se débarrasser de l'autre. Mais elle se jura de faire comprendre à Drago qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il profite d'une telle situation pour l'embrasser. Le blond lança un regard bien significatif à Cormac avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Elle lu dans ses yeux qu'elle devait jouer le jeu à fond. Pas besoin de le lui dire, elle avait compris, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Aussi, elle se laissa faire, le visage de Drago se rapprocha du sien et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle avait beau ne pas être en amoureuse de Drago, elle dut s'avouer que « Merlin qu'il embrasse divinement bien » et répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard pour observer Cormac qui semblait ne pas en revenir de ce qui se passait devant lui.

- Alors ? demanda drago. Convaincu ?

Cormac les fusilla du regard, tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

- Merci de m'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas, encore une fois, Drago. Bon sang, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce type. Il avait bien préparé son coup cette fois.

- De rien. Comment as-tu trouvé ce baiser ?

- Drago !

- Quoi ? j'ai bien le droit de savoir.

- Tu sais très bien qu'en temps normal, je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire.

- Oui, je sais, mais je veux une réponse.

- Ah non ! tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer à cela aussi toi. Pourquoi vous voulez tous une réponse ?

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Drago la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras.

- Alors ?

- Bon, d'accord, tu embrasses bien, voilà, content ?

- Super content.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi partir, je dois aller voir ma mère.

- A demain.

Elle lui fit un signe de main et s'en alla. Essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire ce souvenir humiliant. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, pourquoi avoir laissé faire cela ? Ah! Elle en avait mal à la tête et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. De son côté, Drago était un homme heureux, d'un pas serein et joyeux, il s'en alla à son tour. Mais ce bonheur et ce répit n'allait pas durer longtemps…

A suivre…


	9. L'invitation

**Charliee3216 : Merci d'être toujours fidèle à ma fanfic. En tout cas, tu verras bien pour la suite, disons que sa prochaine apparition sera bénéfique pour un des protagonistes de l'histoire mais je n'en dirai pas plus.**

** : Idem pour Cormac et merci pour ta review**

**Lana NEMESIS : Ah ! c'est là tout le plaisir d'un auteur, faire languir ses lecteurs ;) Pierre Bottero en était un expert, RIP, hélàs nous ne pourrons lire la suite de son dernier roman. **

**Adel03lem : Je ne tortures pas Drago, il le dit lui même, s'il souffrait il arrêterait tout. **

**Novia91 : Merci**

**Voici, après plusieurs semaines d'attente dû à un semestre surchargé, le chapitre 9 et le chapitre 10 de cette fanfiction**

**Chapitre 9 - L'invitation**

Depuis une semaine, McLaggen avait laissé Hermione tranquille et pour couronner le tout, la mère de la brune était enfin sortit de l'hôpital. De plus, le problème du voleur de trésor avait été résolu en moins d'une semaine et l'affaire de l'elfe informateur également.

Hermione se leva donc, ce matin là, avec bonne humeur et se dit qu'elle allait passé un week end dans le calme. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, prit une douche puis descendit prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Pattenrond miaula doucement et elle vint lui donner à manger. Le pauvre chat commençait vraiment à se faire vieux.

Elle se posa ensuite dans son canapé et alluma la télévision, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas regardé d'émission télévisée ? En tout cas, celui qu'elle regardait à l'instant était stupide à en mourir et elle zappa directement pour tomber sur une chaine de dessin animé. Elle continua à zapper et se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne verrait rien d'intéressant. Elle attrapa sa baguette et fit léviter jusqu'à elle un bon vieux gros bouquin. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à la première page avant d'entendre la sonnette. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit une voix rêveuse.

- Salut Luna, fit Hermione ravie. Entre donc.

- Merci

La blonde entra aussitôt dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon après invitation d'Hermione. Cette dernière la rejoignit rapidement avec deux tasses de thé noir.

- Et bien Luna, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Et bien, Neville et moi allons nous marier une deuxième fois. Nous avons entendu dire que c'était possible.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise puis, dans un cri de joie, félicita Luna pour cette bonne nouvelle.

- Nous nous marierons au Printemps prochain et tu es bien entendu invitée.

- Je serai là, bien entendu.

- Mais avant tout, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être mon témoin ? Ginny a déjà accepté d'être l'autre témoin.

- Oh ! Luna, cela me touche, bien sur que j'accepte d'être ton témoin.

- Merci Hermione. Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes, surtout qu'on ne s'entendait pas beaucoup au début.

- Ben tu sais, moi je suis plutôt terre à terre à ne croire que ce que je vois, toi tu as un esprit plus ouvert.

- Je pense que tu l'esprit bien plus ouvert aujourd'hui, puisque nous nous entendons si bien maintenant.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, je te remercie pour ton aide cette semaine. Je dois dire que je ne m'en serais pas sortie sans toi.

- Pas de quoi. Bon, il faut que je rentre, nous déjeunons avec mon père ce midi, on ne lui a pas encore annoncé la nouvelle, il va être fou de joie. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas aller au diner que Ron a prévu cette semaine.

- Un diner ? quel diner ?

- Oh ! tu n'as pas encore reçu sa lettre ?

- J'ai reçu du courrier mais je ne l'ai pas encore lue.

- Ron nous invite à venir diner chez lui lundi pour nous présenter sa petite amie.

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais… si soudainement ?

- Apparemment.

- Dis moi que la famille Potter et Weasley sont invités.

- Ron a déjà présenté sa petite amie à ses amis, ne restent que les Potter, toi et nous et je ne sais pas encore si Harry et Ginny iront, il faudra leur demander.

- Oui, merci Luna.

La jeune fiancée hocha la tête et s'en alla, Hermione se précipita vers la table de la cuisine et lu la lettre, Luna avait raison, elle était invitée elle aussi au diner de lundi soir, hélàs, elle n'allait pouvoir interroger Ginny et Harry que lundi, sa chouette n'étant pas encore revenu de son voyage jusqu'en Bulgarie pour sa correspondance avec Victor. Harry et Ginny étant partis en week end, elle allait devoir attendre le jour même. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir trouver une excuse si ses amis ne venaient pas. Et elle était partie dans un week end dans l'angoisse complet. Qu'allait penser la petite amie de Ron, est-ce que cela la choquerait d'être présentée à l'ex du rouquin ? Ron l'avait il prévenu qu'ils se côtoyaient encore ? Et si jamais elle quittait Ron parce qu'ils étaient encore en contact ? Ou si elle la mettait à la porte sans même avoir eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance ? Comment s'appellait-elle déjà ? Hermione regarda sa lettre, Ron n'avait pas mis de nom et, quand il lui en avait parlé à l'anniversaire de Drago, il n'avait donné aucun nom. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Molly… Mais Molly et Arthur était partis eux aussi voir Charlie qui était retourné en Roumanie. Alors Georges ou Bill ? Mais Georges ne fermait jamais le magasin et Bill n'était en congés qu'à partir de lundi. Fleur ? La belle française partait toutes les deux semaines voir ses parents pour que ces derniers puissent profiter de leurs petits-enfants et cette justement ce week end. Percy ? Non, elle n'avait jamais pardonné à Percy, même après qu'il est combattu à leurs côtés durant la bataille et en s'excusant auprès de tous, elle doutait fort que ce dernier accepte de l'aider ou de la renseigner.

Elle passa tout le week end à se dire qu'Harry et Ginny viendrait aussi, ce qui l'aider beaucoup à passer ce week end dans une sérénité presque totale. Lorsque le lundi arriva enfin, Hermione se leva, prit une douche, prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et se rendit au ministère aussitôt. Elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Harry où on l'informa qu'il était en déplacement et reviendrait dans deux heures. Aussi, Hermione s'occupa dans son bureau en attendant, classant des dossiers puis se rendit de nouveau au bureau de son meilleur ami.

- Bonjour mione, fit le survivant de bon matin

- Bonjour Harry. Dis-moi tu as reçu le hibou de Ron samedi ?

- Oui, mais malheureusement, Ginny et moi fêtons notre anniversaire de mariage au restaurant.

- Quoi ? tu es sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Oh non ! Moi qui ne voulais pas me retrouver comme seule invitée.

Elle se laissa alors choir sur une chaise et plaça son visage entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé de hibou pour le savoir avant ?

- Parce que j'ai du l'envoyer en Bulgarie pour parler à Victor pour avoir des informations pour résoudre une de mes affaires en cours. J'angoisse Harry, je me suis posée des tas de question ce week end et le seul réconfort était de me dire que je ne serais pas seul mais j'avais oublié votre anniversaire de mariage à Ginny et toi.

- Et les Londubat ?

- Ils dinent avec le père de Luna déjà.

- Et drago ?

- Quoi Drago ?

- Et bien, il est invité aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est Ron qui me l'a dit.

- Oh ! Merci Harry, j'espère que Drago n'a pas encore donné de réponse, a plus tard Harry.


	10. Cindy Prewett

**Chapitre 10 - Cindy Prewett**

Ce matin là, Hermione sortit donc du bureau d'Harry et se dirigeait à présent vers celui de Drago, le cœur plein d'espoir. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée que des voix arrivèrent jusqu'à elle. Elle reconnut, parmi elles, celle de Pansy Parkinson.

- Mais enfin Drago ! Redescends sur terre, tu es un Malefoy ! hurla l'ancienne Serpentarde.

- Et je te dis, moi, que tout cela ne te regarde pas, répondit Drago sur un ton d'indignation. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

- Je vois, tu es tellement heureux de pouvoir te faire une sang-de-bourbe qui t'a ensorcelé que tu ne réussis même plus à voir les choses en face… Ouvre les yeux enfin, tu as fraternisé avec des traitres à leur sang et le balafré.

Hermione entendit alors le bruit d'une chaise qu'on recule violemment.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Pansy ! Je t'interdis formellement d'insulter mes amis !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas cela qui te dérangeait jadis.

- Parce que je n'étais pas libre, je ne pouvais pas me lier d'amitié avec eux. Si toi tu as suivi les idéaux du Lord et de tes parents parce que tu étais convaincue qu'ils avaient raison, moi, j'ai fait tout cela pour protéger ma famille de la mort ! Je savais, je sentais au plus profond de moi que le mage noir reviendrait, mon père en était convaincu et il espérait que ce serait le plus tard possible. Si ses idéaux étaient les mêmes que le Lord, il n'était cependant pas près à continuer à vivre sous ses ordres en sachant qu'il avait des origines moldues. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'Harry nous en débarrassent et ma mère le souhaitait encore plus. Nous nous détestions et pourtant Harry m'a sauvé la vie alors que, quelques secondes plutôt, je venais de le menacer de le tuer s'il ne me donnait pas le diadème que le Lord convoitait. Vincent a lancé un feu démon que l'on ne pouvait stopper, Harry a fait demi-tour pour tenter de nous sauver, il était déjà trop tard pour Vince, mais il nous a sauvé Greg et moi. Et il m'a sauvé une fois de plus quelques minutes plus tard. Certes, j'avais caché son identité quand il était prisonnier au manoir, prétextant ne pas réussir à le reconnaitre, mais dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'une dette envers moi mais il m'a tout de même sauvé deux fois. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Hermione, je t'interdis de l'insulter, contrairement à ce que tu penses, non je n'ai pas couché avec elle, mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ou du moins ne le sont pas encore, et elle ne m'a pas ensorcelé, où si tel est le cas, elle ne m'a ensorcelé que par la magie de l'amour, ce que tu ne seras jamais capable de faire.

- Oh ! je vois ! alors ce que McLaggen m'a dit serait faux ?

- McLaggen ? Qu'est ce que le semi-narcissisme a avoir avec notre discussion ?

- Il a voulu s'allier à moi, sachant que je suis amoureuse de toi et que je déteste Granger, il a voulu me demander de l'aider pour vous séparer. Vous l'avez bien dupé.

- Il harcelait Hermione !

- Et alors ? tant mieux, s'il pouvait la salir, cela m'arrangerait…

- Si tu crois que cela me suffirait à lui tourner le dos…

- Je le crois en effet. Tu es un Malefoy et je pense que ton honneur et ta fierté ne pourront supporter que ta précieuse petite sang-de-bourbe soit sa… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Sors d'ici ! hurla Drago. Sors d'ici immédiatement où je te jure Pansy que tu pourrais le regretter, et n'utilise plus jamais cette insulte devant moi !

Hermione, qui était à présent coller à la porte, s'écarta rapidement et leva son bras pour faire semblant d'être sur le point de frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Pansy s'immobilisa un instant en voyant Hermione qui reposait son bras, eu un rictus méprisant et passa à côté de sa rivale en la bousculant.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda Drago en l'invitant à entrer.

- Heu… ben, disons que vos cris arrivaient jusqu'au bout du couloir… se justifia Hermione. Je viens seulement d'arriver…

- Tu venais me voir ?

- Effectivement.

- Drago eu un rictus amusé et se rapprocha d'Hermione pour être suffisamment proche d'elle.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu as fini par craquer ?

- Tu aimerais bien n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne nierai pas que je finis par en rêver…

- Désolé Drago, mais je viens pour une toute autre raison.

- Dommage.

Il s'écarta d'Hermione et alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise derrière le bureau et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir près de lui. La brune n'hésita pas une seconde et expliqua la raison de sa venue.

- Tu dois être au courant, puisqu'apparemment tu es toi aussi invité, que Ron tenait à nous présenter sa petite-amie ?

- Oui.

- Et le problème, c'est que Harry et Ginny ne pourront pas venir, vu que Ron a prévu cela à la dernière minute, ils avaient, eux, déjà quelque chose de prévu.

- Et….

- Le problème est que j'ai accepté l'invitation.

- Attends… ne me dis pas que tu as peur de retomber amoureuse de lui en le voyant avec…

- Non ! Bien sur que non, cela fait déjà bien longtemps que j'ai tourné la page, non, justement, c'est parce que je suis son ex que j'angoisse.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Hermione soupira un instant, vraiment, les hommes ne comprendront jamais les femmes et leur psychologie.

- Et j'angoisse parce que j'ai peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas de diner avec l'ex de son petit ami. Or, Harry vient de me dire que tu avais également été invité. Et apparemment, Neville et Luna aussi étaient invités mais ne peuvent pas venir non plus alors, c'est pourquoi, je suis venue ici moi-même te supplier de n'avoir rien de prévu et de venir. Cela m'aiderait à surmonter mon angoisse.

- Oh ! Oui, je vois, je commence à comprendre, en gros, tu espères ne pas être la seule invitée à pouvoir aller au diner ?

- Oui.

- Pour ne pas avoir l'impression que tu n'es pas à ta place ?

- Tout à fait.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ?

- D'accord je viendrai, je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, certes, personnellement, ce genre de diner ne m'intéresse pas et je cherchais une excuse pour ne pas me rendre à ce repas, mais pour toi, je veux bien faire un effort.

- Merci Drago !

A la grande surprise de Drago, la brune lui sauta au cou pour le remercier et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

- De…. De rien Mione.

Surprise de ce bégayement, Hermione se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et se recula en rougissant.

- Pardon. L'émotion. Désolé.

- Pas de soucis, si seulement tu pouvais faire cela plus souvent avec un petit baiser en plus.

- Drago…

- Oh pardon ! j'ai pensé tout haut.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à cette dernière réplique et Hermione ne tarda pas à prendre congé.

- Rendez-vous chez moi à six heures et demie.

- Pas de soucis Mione, à ce soir.

Les heures passèrent rapidement et Drago vint sonner à la porte de la brune. Allait-elle le disputer pour sa petite minute de retard ? Ce serait bien du genre de la lionne. Mais Drago fut surpris et soulagé de s'être trompé. La lionne lui ouvrit, vêtue d'une robe longue bleu nuit et les cheveux rattachés en un chignon. Elle était si magnifique dans sa tenue que Drago se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ou rester bouche bée. La lionne ne parla pas de son retard, elle semblait bien trop stressée pour penser à le corriger sur ce petit détail, mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle était sexy, et cette façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec cet air anxieux ne la rendait que plus belle encore. Drago entra lorsqu'Hermione lui fit signe d'entrer et lui demanda de l'attendre dans le salon.

- Pas encore prête miss Granger ?

- Si, mais j'avais prévu un cadeau pour Ron et sa petite amie mais je ne le retrouve plus.

- Mione…. Oublierais-tu que tu es une sorcière ? Accio cadeau !

Drago resta bouche bée en constatant que rien ne se passait.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ça ne sert à rien, le lieu où je l'ai cachais est… oh mais oui, il n'y a qu'un endroit que le sortilège d'attraction ne peut atteindre.

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le cadeau pour Ron et sa petite amie.

- Alors, il était où ?

- Dans ma cachette à cadeau. Ron est un véritable gamin quand il s'agit de Noël ou d'anniversaire, la dernière fois, nous avons fait Noël ici et pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir son cadeau avant le moment voulu, j'avais protégé le lieu du sort d'attraction. Bon, il est temps d'aller à ce diner, je déteste être en retard.

- Bah… une fois de temps en temps, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Peut-être mais cela fait mauvaise impression.

Elle attrapa un petit gilet et le mit sur ses épaules, faisant signe à Drago de sortir de la maison. Elle éteignit les lumières et sortit à son tour. Drago tendit son bras et Hermione, surprise mais touchée, accepta ce geste avec ravissement avant de transplaner tout les deux ensemble. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre, faisant fuir un chat errant et se hâtèrent de rejoindre la maison de Ron. Une fois sur le seuil, Hermione leva une main et sonna à la porte. Ron ne fut pas long à venir ouvrir et se réjouit de voir ses invités enfin arrivés.

- Bonsoir ! J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous auriez eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

- Excuse-nous, c'est de ma faute, fit Hermione désolée. Pardon pour le retard.

- C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas habitués à ce que tu sois en retard, mais vous êtes là et c'est le principal. Allez-y entrer.

Ron leur fit signe de passer et referma la porte avant de les amener au salon.

- Hermione, Drago, je vous présente…

- Cindy ? fit Drago surpris.

- Drago ?

Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts se rapprocha et détailla un instant l'ancien Serpentard.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, ça alors, c'est donc toi la petite amie de Ron ? questionna-t-il

- Et oui comme tu peux le voir, rit-elle

- Mais… tu n'avais pas déjà un petit ami ? se renseigna Drago.

- Quel petit ami utiliserait sa « copine » pour se rapprocher d'une autre fille ? grogna la blonde. Ma meilleure amie disait le détester et pourtant, elle m'a trahi aussi en cédant à ses avances. Sans mon frère, je n'aurai rien su.

- Ah ! William ! fit Drago amusé. Son complexe de grand frère aura raison de lui.

- Oui tu as raison, renchérit Cindy sur le même ton.

- Heu… vous vous connaissez ? demanda Ron qui, jusqu'ici, était resté, comme Hermione, bouche bée.

- Si on se connait ? répéta Drago. Bien sur que l'on se connait, c'est ma cousine.

- Ta… cousine ? fit Ron choqué.

- Plus précisément je suis la nièce de Lucius, reprit l'ancienne élève de Salem. A la mort de notre père, nous avons fait des recherches sur nos origines avec mon frère, et nous avons découvert que notre père était un Malefoy mais qu'il a changé de nom lorsqu'il a quitté la famille. Contrairement à notre grand-père, il n'était pas un puriste, alors il a attendu de finir ses études pour avouer à son père qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes idées que lui sur les origines du sang et qu'il comptait épouser une née-moldue. Après quoi il a quitté le manoir et sa famille, il a été déshérité sur le champ. En apprenant cela, William et moi avons donc tenté de reprendre contact avec notre famille, nos grands-parents étaient apparemment décédés, il ne restait plus que Lucius, Narcissa et leur fils Drago. Il s'est avéré que Lucius, lui, avait les mêmes idées que son père alors il nous a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec nous. Notre dernier recours… contacter Drago qui a accepté cette correspondance et nous avons fini par nous rencontrer.

- Mais… tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? tu as gardé le faux nom de ton père alors ? s'enquit Ron.

- Non, celui de ma mère, mon père a pris le nom de ma mère avec son accord lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Et puis, pour te le dire, il aurait déjà fallu que tu me dises que tu connaissais Drago, ou plutôt, que tu me dises son nom de famille.

- Oh ! oui c'est vrai tu as raison, renchérit Ron d'un ton doux et aimant. Bien, je n'ai plus besoin de te le présenter alors. Mais voici ma meilleure amie Hermione Granger. Hermione, je te présente Cindy Lewett.

- Enchantée, fit Hermione en s'avançant vers la blonde.

- Moi de même Hermione, Ronald me parle beaucoup de ses amis notamment de ses deux amis du trio légendaire.

- Donc je suppose que tu sais que… s'alarma Hermione.

- Que tu es son ex ? Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais que c'est du passé, et Ronald a eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me prouver que tu n'étais rien d'autre que sa meilleure amie.

- Ouf ! Tant mieux, fit Hermione tout d'un coup soulagé.

- Venez donc vous mettre à table. Le repas est prêt.

Elle les accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger et les invita à s'installer tandis que Ron s'en allait chercher l'entrée. Une fois à table, ils discutèrent longuement, du passé de Cindy, de l'école de Salem, du passé du trio et des souvenirs de Drago.

- Et alors ce gars… fit Drago en riant… il avait oublié que sa baguette était cassée et… ah ! ah ! Il a reçu le sort à ma place.

- Eh ! je ne te permets pas Drago Malefoy ! plaisanta Ron. Surtout que je pourrai très bien te rappeler ton passage éclair sous la forme d'une fouine.

- Est-ce important de rappeler que je l'avais bien mérité ? s'égaya Drago

- Ah ça, c'est sur.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à rire de bon cœur et, plus le repas avancé, plus Hermione se sentit détendue. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Cindy l'appréciait beaucoup et était très amoureuse de Ron. Il suffisait de voir à quel point elle le regardait avec affection lorsqu'il parlait et sa manie de rire gentiment aux souvenirs honteux et aux bêtises que Ron avaient faites ou racontaient, et puis, sa façon de l'appeler Ronald et non Ron montrait un attachement particulier.

La soirée toucha bientôt à sa fin, et les invités ne tardèrent pas à sortir dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- C'était une merveilleuse soirée, je ne regrette finalement pas d'être venu, fit Drago.

- Moi non plus, Cindy est adorable, et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour leur couple.

- Oui, elle est comme cela, affectueuse, fidèle et ne juge pas les autres.

- J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que tu avais une cousine en tout cas, j'ai bien cru que Ron allait te sauter à la gorge quand nous sommes arrivés, sa jalousie excessive le perdra.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu n'as pas été jalouse ? demanda-t-il taquin.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? répondit Hermione d'un ton indifférent mais dont le battement de son cœur trahissait la vérité, heureusement que Drago ne pouvait l'entendre.

- Oui, en effet, pourquoi le serais-tu, plaisanta Drago.

- Au fait, cela te dit de diner avec moi samedi prochain ? lança Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit Drago étonné.

- Discuter un peu. Je dine souvent avec les Potter ou les Londubat, ça me changera un peu de manger ailleurs et avec quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. Tu es mon ami mais je ne songe jamais à t'inviter. Et puis surtout, je t'invite pour te remercier d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner à ce diner de présentation, cela m'a beaucoup aidé. Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'un diner avec toi Mione, répondit Drago avec une voix sensuelle.

- Et bien tant mieux alors, samedi soir à 7h chez moi.

Ils avaient atteint la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés en début de soirée et Hermione venait de se tourner vers lui.

- Sois prudente en rentrant.

Il se baissa rapidement et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la brune avant même qu'elle n'eu pu réagir.

- Bonne nuit !

Et il transplana sans même laisser le temps à la Gryffondor de lui répondre. Elle transplana à son tour et rejoignit rapidement son lit, sa joue encore brûlante suite au contact des lèvres du blond sur sa peau, Merlin, mais que lui arrivait-il tout d'un coup ce soir ? Elle avait été jalouse de Cindy pendant un instant, mais pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de Ron, avait-elle finalement encore des sentiments ou était-ce autre chose ? Et pourquoi sa joue était-elle si brûlante après ce simple contact. Elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit maintes fois et tarda à s'endormir.


End file.
